Amneris' Rache
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Opern fic, Verdis Aida, erst die Ereignisse der Oper aus Amneris' Sicht, dann erfüllt sie ihren Racheschwur gegenüber den Priestern auf blutige Weise. Rated for Sex and Crime
1. Chapter 1

„Amneris' Rache" 

von Michelle Mercy

_Dies ist das Ergebnis, das herauskommt, wenn man mich in eine moderne und nach der Pause zusätzlich noch sterbenslangweilige „Aida"-Vorstellung setzt (Regie: John Dew). Da begann mein Hirn plötzlich in der ersten Szene des vierten Aktes zu arbeiten, ob Amneris ihre den Priestern angedrohte Rache tatsächlich ausführen würde und wenn ja, wie._

_Daraus entstand diese Antwort, die ich ganz allein zu vertreten habe. (Morddrohungen aufgebrachter Verdianer bitte direkt an mich schicken.) Die Figuren gehören Verdi und Ghislanzoni._

_Mit einer Ausnahme allerdings: Meine Phantomschwester und ich saßen auf einer sonnigen Wiese in Eutin, während sie plötzlich sagte, daß Amneris eigentlich eine Person an ihrer Seite bräuchte, die sie unterstütze. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten war A-himes gezeugt, geboren und großgezogen in der wahrscheinlich schnellsten Menschwerdung seit Eva und der Rippe._

_Für Giuseppe Verdi und seine „Aida",_

_und_

_für Shila, die auf einer sonnigen Eutiner Wiese A-himes erfand._

„_Empia razza! Anatèma! su voi„Ruchlose Schufte! Ich verfluche euch!_

_la vendetta del ciel scender!"Die Rache des Himmels wird euch niederstrecken!"_

_Amneris, „Aida", 4. Akt, 1. Szene_

1. Kapitel

Ich bin eine Pharaonentochter und werde die nächste Königin von Ägypten sein. Es war ein langer Weg dorthin, der ebenso blutig wie schmutzig gewesen ist. Ich ging ihn nicht, um die Macht zu erlangen, die mich offen gestanden gar nicht interessiert. Ich bin ihn gegangen, um Rache zu üben an all denen, die dafür sorgten, daß der Mann, den ich so über alles liebte, sterben mußte.

Ich gebe zu, der Untergang Radames' und damit auch Aidas war durchaus auch meine Schuld, aber ihren Tod habe ich nie und nimmer gewollt. Ich hatte keine Gefühle der Art, daß, wenn ich Radames nicht haben konnte, ihn auch sie nicht haben sollte. Die letzte Verantwortung für ihren Tod trägt wohl Ramphis. Nun, ja, dafür hat er seine gerechte Strafe erhalten.

Vermutlich begann das ganze Verhängnis an jenem Tag, an dem ich mit Radames im Tempel der Isis zusammentraf. Ich war gerade fünfzehn Jahre alt und unsterblich in den hoffnungsvollsten jungen Heerführer meines Vaters verliebt.

Eigentlich war nichts Besonderes an ihm. Sein Äußeres war ansprechend, aber nicht aufregend, und was seinen Charakter anbelangt, so kann ich rückblickend nur sagen, daß er eine Feigheit beinhaltete, die durchaus nicht seiner Tollkühnheit auf dem Schlachtfeld widersprach. Da mir jedoch durch den Glorienschein des erfolgreichen Heerführers seine Persönlichkeit schwärmerisch verklärt erschien, fiel mir das nicht auf. Hätte er den Mut gehabt, schon früher zu seiner Liebe zu Aida zu stehen, hätte ich sicherlich ein paar Wochen vor mich hingeschluchzt und Rachepläne geschmiedet, ihn aber letztendlich dafür bewundert.

An jenem Tag betrat ich den Tempel der Isis, wo in Kürze der neue Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres bekannt gegeben werden sollte. Beinahe im Moment des Betretens blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Radames stand mitten in der großen Halle. Sein Gesicht hatte einen träumerischen Ausdruck, und instinktiv wußte ich, daß er an jemanden dachte, den er liebte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er mich bemerkte, und als er es tat, wurde mir schlagartig bewußt, daß er nicht an mich gedacht haben konnte, denn sofort veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und wurde förmlich.

In mir begann die Eifersucht zu brennen, daß ich, die Prinzessin von Ägypten, die zukünftige Königin, nicht in der Lage war, diesen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. „Radames," begrüßte ich ihn mit einem huldvollen Kopfnicken, obwohl mein Herz bis zum Halse schlug.

„Tochter meines Königs," erwiderte er ebenso förmlich.

„Es ist ein großer Tag für dich," versuchte ich, unbefangen mit ihm zu plaudern. „Man wird dir heute sicherlich den Oberbefehl für den äthiopischen Feldzug übertragen."

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich?" Seine Augen strahlten, und das Strahlen verstärkte sich noch mehr, als er über meine Schulter hinweg blickte.

Mit einer Heftigkeit, die seiner blinden Verliebtheit entging, wandte ich mich um und erkannte meine äthiopische Sklavin Aida. Schon immer hatte mich ihre bloße Anwesenheit gereizt. Für eine Sklavin war sie viel zu stolz, zu hochfahrend. Und jetzt wagte sie es offenbar, mir den Mann streitig zu machen, den ich in meiner grenzenlosen Arroganz für mich bestimmt hatte.

Die Gelegenheit, Radames und Aida weiter zusammen zu beobachten, war jedoch schnell vorbei, denn in diesem Moment traten mein Vater mit seinem Hofstaat sowie Ramphis und seine Priester ein. Ich versuchte, meine Eifersucht hinunterzuschlucken, und stellte mich auf meinen Platz, um mir die neuesten Nachrichten von der äthiopischen Grenze berichten zu lassen, die ich doch längst kannte.

Endlich verkündete mein Vater die Neuigkeit, daß Radames der neue Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres sei. Radames war überglücklich, Aida deutlich sichtbar zwischen Stolz auf ihn und Angst um ihr Volk hin- und hergerissen, und ich hoffte, daß er sich so auszeichnen würde, daß er für mich einen angemessenen Gatten darstellen konnte, als ich ihm das Kriegsbanner überreichte.

XXX

Die nächste Zeit verbrachte ich zwischen Bangen um Radames, Hoffen auf einem schnellen Sieg und Träumen von einer Zukunft, in der ich und er über Ägypten herrschten, wobei ich durchaus nicht vor Narreteien zurückschreckte, wie dem Üben lasziver Posen, die ich zu Radames' Verführung benutzen wollte.

Dann, endlich, kam die Nachricht, daß unsere Seite gewonnen hatte, und daß die Armee auf dem Weg nach Memphis zurück war. Ich jubelte, und wer überraschenderweise meinen Jubel teilte, war Aida. Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen verdrängt, daß sie Radames die gleichen Gefühle entgegenbrachte wie ich, doch jetzt wurde ich mit der Nase direkt darauf gestoßen. Warum sollte sie sonst jubeln, wenn ihre Heimat den Krieg verloren hatte, wenn nicht wegen Radames' Sieg? Ich beschloß, sie auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Warum zeigst du solche Freude, Sklavin?" fragte ich mit tiefer Trauer in der Stimme. „Befriedigt dich der Tod unseres großen Heerführers Radames so sehr?"

Aida erschrak. „Radames ist tot?" Ihre Miene zeigte ein solches Entsetzen, daß dieses nur von tiefer Liebe hervorgerufen werden konnte.

Eigentlich war ich in diesem Moment schon sicher, daß sie ihn liebte, aber ich wollte es noch weiter treiben in meiner Wut. „Das war eine Lüge, Sklavin. Radames lebt."

„Er lebt?" Aida sank vor lauter Dankbarkeit in die Knie. „Danke, ihr Götter."

„Du wagst es, ihn zu lieben," sagte ich mit bebender Stimme.

„Verzeiht mir," sagte sie nur.

„Du wagst es, ihn zu lieben," wiederholte ich lauter. „Du, eine Sklavin, wagst es, mir, der Königstochter, den Geliebten streitig zu machen?"

„Ich wage es!" Sie sprang auf. „Schließlich bin auch ich..." Sie biß sich förmlich auf die Zunge, um nicht weiterzusprechen, doch sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Was bist du?" fragte ich sie mit aller Verachtung, zu der ich fähig war.

„Nichts, Tochter der Pharaonen, ich bin nur eine Sklavin." Sie klang so demütig, wie ich es noch nie zuvor von ihr gehört hatte.

„Das will ich auch gemeint haben." Ich wandte mich um und verließ vor Wut tobend den Raum. Noch nie hatte es eine Sklavin auch nur ansatzweise gewagt, gegen mich aufzubegehren, und diese äthiopische Hure...

Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Sie würde ihre Hände niemals wieder auf Radames legen, wenn ich die Idee, die ich gerade gehabt hatte, in die Tat umsetzte. Mit schnellen Schritten begab ich mich zu meinem Vater.

Mein Vater war ein sehr schwacher Pharao. Es kam selten genug vor, daß er eine eigene Entscheidung traf; normalerweise soufflierte Ramphis sie ihm. Doch immerhin war ich seine Tochter und Erbin, und warum sollte er ausnahmsweise nicht einmal auf mich hören?

„Meine Tochter," begrüßte mein Vater mich, nachdem er mich endlich zu bemerken geruhte, „was führt dich hierher?"

„Oh, gottgleicher Pharao," begann ich; es konnte nicht schaden, ihm zu schmeicheln, „Ihr dachtet schon länger über meine Verheiratung nach."

„Das ist wohl wahr," bestätigte er. Natürlich dachte er schon seit Jahren über meine Verheiratung nach, doch bisher war er noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Wie hätte er das auch tun sollen? Ramphis riet ihm in diesem Punkt nicht, denn mein Gemahl würde für ihn und seine Machtposition eine große Gefahr bedeuten.

„Ich würde gerne einen Vorschlag machen, Pharao," sprach ich weiter. „Euer Heerführer Radames kehrt siegreich heim. Er hat bewiesen, daß er Ägypten treu dient, und es wäre vielleicht angebracht, ihn zu belohnen."

„Mit deiner Hand und damit mit dem Thron?" fragte mein Vater.

„Ich würde niemanden mehr vertrauen, der neben mir auf dem Thron sitzen könnte." bekräftigte ich.

„Du hast recht, Amneris." Er nickte langsam und schien sehr erleichtert, daß ich ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte. „Radames hat bewiesen, daß er deiner Hand würdig ist."

„Ich danke Euch, Pharao." Innerlich machte mein Herz schmerzhaft Freudensprünge, während ich mich entfernte.

Radames und die Armee ließen nicht mehr lange auf ihren Einzug nach Memphis warten. In einem wahren Triumphzug betraten Soldaten, Priester, Sklaven und gefangene Äthiopier den Festplatz. Als Krönung dazu dann Radames auf einem von acht Pferden gezogenen Prunkwagen, auf dem er einfach unglaublich prächtig aussah. In diesem Moment bewunderte ich ihn, betete ihn geradezu an, und daß er in meine Richtung sah, machte mich noch euphorischer. Ich hätte mir wahrscheinlich denken müssen, daß seine Blicke Aida galten, die drei Schritte hinter mir stand.

Es dauerte Ewigkeiten, bis alles Beteiligten vorbeigezogen waren, und dann verkündete Radames auch noch, daß er jetzt die äthiopischen Gefangenen vorführen wollte. Mein Vater, schwach wie immer, ließ ihm seinen Willen.

Die abgerissenen Verlierer dieses Krieges zogen an uns vorbei, als plötzlich Aida auf einen von ihnen zustürzte, an dem ich nichts besonders entdecken konnte. „Vater," stieß sie hervor, „du, hier, als Gefangener?"

Ich sah, daß er ihr etwas zuraunte, was außer ihr niemand verstehen konnte.

„Wer bist du?" fragte mein Vater den Gefangenen neugierig.

„Nur ein einfacher Kämpfer und Aidas Vater," antwortete dieser. „Oh, großer Pharao, laßt Gnade walten für diese armen Menschen." Er deutete auf die anderen Gefangenen, und mir drängte sich die Frage auf, ob er nicht doch mehr war als ein einfacher Krieger. „Ich sah Amonasro, unseren Kriegskönig, fallen, Pharao," sprach er weiter. „Niemand wird jetzt mehr gegen Euch und Ägypten Krieg führen können oder wollen."

Mein Vater nickte langsam und wandte sich dann an Radames. „Retter des Vaterlandes, erbitte dir eine Gunst."

Für ein paar Momente hoffte ich in all meiner Eitelkeit, Radames würde um meine Hand bitten, aber er tat es nicht.

„Oh, Pharao, ich wünsche mir, daß Ihr in Eurer unendlichen Weisheit die äthiopischen Gefangenen und Sklavin freiließet," bat er mit fester Stimme.

Fast alle Anwesenden auf der Festtribüne erschraken. „Das könnt Ihr nicht wagen, oh, Pharao," verkündete Ramphis. „Unsere Feinde werden sofort versuchen, Rache an uns zu üben."

„Ohne ihren Kriegskönig Amonasro?" erwiderte Radames sarkastisch. „Wir haben der Schlange den Kopf abgeschlagen. Jetzt ist sie wehrlos."

Ramphis biß sich für alle deutlich sichtbar auf die Lippe. Wieso schlich sich bei mir das Gefühl ein, daß er um seine Stellung fürchtete? „Pharao, wir müssen uns absichern," erklärte er mit flacher Stimme.

„Wie soll das gehen, Priester?"

„Behaltet Aida und ihren Vater als Geiseln hier und laßt die anderen gehen," schlug Ramphis vor.

Während in mir der Ärger auf ihn tobte, weil ich so gehofft hatte, Aida auf diese Weise loswerden zu können, sah ich, wie auf Radames' Gesicht gleichzeitig Wut und Freude miteinander stritten. Er haßte es, wenn seine Wünsche so mißachtet wurden, aber gleichzeitig konnte er auf diese Weise Aida bei sich behalten.

„So sei es," entschied mein Vater, der sich vor einem offenen Streit zwischen seinem Heerführer und seinem Oberpriester, den er augenscheinlich vermeiden wollte, fürchtete. „Dein Wunsch, Radames, sei erfüllt. Die Gefangenen sind außer Aida und ihrem Vater frei. Deine wirkliche Belohnung sei jedoch noch größer. Es ist die Hand meiner Tochter Amneris."

Ich sah, wie Ramphis zusammenzuckte, wie Aidas Gesicht Entsetzen zeigte - und wie für einen Augenblick lang bei Radames ein deutliches Zeichen von Gier in seinen Augen lag, doch sehr schnell verschwand dieser Ausdruck wieder. Vielleicht war es dieser Moment, in dem er einen Thron und meine Hand gegen Aidas Liebe abwog, und wenn es so war, dann war dies der Moment, in dem ich ihn verlor.

An diesem Abend kam Ramphis in meine Gemächer. „Ich glaube, ich kann Euch gratulieren," sagte er kühl.

„Wozu?" fragte ich abwesend. Noch war ich zu sehr in meiner Euphorie gefangen, daß Radames vor der ganzen Welt jetzt mir gehörte.

„Zu dem einfach zu lenkenden Gemahl, den Ihr bekommt," antwortete Ramphis. „Radames wird Euch keinerlei Probleme machen, abgesehen natürlich von seiner törichten Vorliebe für dieses Sklavenmädchen."

„Ihr habt ja auch glorreich dafür gesorgt, daß diese Vorliebe nicht erlöschen kann," fuhr ich ihn an, während mir unter seinem intensiven Blick ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er war ein durchaus attraktiver Mann, dessen Nähe jede Frau unruhig werden lassen konnte.

„Das war eine rein politischen Entscheidung, um Ägyptens Grenzen zu schützen," erwiderte er unbewegt.

„Um Eure Position zu schützen," verbesserte ich ihn wütend. Meine Eitelkeit war der festen Überzeugung, daß ich Radames ganz für mich gewonnen hätte, wäre Aida erst wieder in ihrer Heimat. Sie mußte fort aus Memphis, und das auf freundliche Art, denn sonst würde Radames bestimmt mir die Schuld an ihrer Verbannung oder gar ihrem Tod geben.

„Ihr seid ungerecht, meine Liebe," Ramphis' Stimme klang überaus sanft. „Radames ist nicht der richtige Mann für Euch. Er würde Euch so unterlegen sein wie der geringste Sklave. Ihr braucht einen Gemahl, der Euch ebenbürtig ist."

„An wen denkt Ihr?" wollte ich mit kühler Stimme wissen. „An Euch selbst?"

„Warum nicht?" Plötzlich erschien die Luft zwischen uns erotisch aufgeladen. Sein Blick sorgte dafür, daß sich in meinem Magen ein Brennen ausbreitete. Daß ich ihn verabscheute, tat diesem Brennen genausowenig Abbruch wie das Wissen, daß er nicht an der Frau Amneris interessiert war, sondern nur an der Pharaonentochter.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß ich daran Interesse hätte," brachte ich mit trockenem Mund hervor.

„Wie schade." Ramphis ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. „Dann bleibt Euch also nur noch, für diese Vermählung zu beten." Das Begehren war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Jetzt schienen sie nur noch lauernd zu sein. „Ich werde Euch zum Tempel begleiten."

Ich war mir auf keinen Fall klar darüber, was diesen Sinneswandel hervorgerufen haben mochte, aber auch wenn ich nicht übermäßig religiös war, konnte ein Gebet um Radames' Liebe nichts schaden. Außerdem wollte ich mir Ramphis nicht vollends zum Feind machen, und so stimmte ich zu, den Oberpriester zum Tempel der Isis zu begleiten.

Wir gelangten mit einer Barke dorthin, und schon bald taten Ramphis und ich so, als seien wir tief ins Gebet versunken, obwohl das weder bei ihm noch bei mir der Fall war. Ich wußte ganz genau, daß er mich aus einem bestimmten Grund hierhergebracht hatte, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser Grund sein mochte.

Plötzlich sprang Ramphis auf, und mir wurde klar, weshalb er mich hierher gebracht hatte. „Hört Ihr das?" fragte er.

Ich lauschte und konnte Stimmen vor dem Tempel hören. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war ich beim Ausgang. Was ich sah und hörte, raubte mir den Atem. Aida stand dort mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck, ihr Vater schien zu triumphieren, und Radames wirkte wie vom Donner gerührt. Ich wollte dazwischenfahren, doch Ramphis hielt mich mit einem fast unmerklichen Kopfschütteln zurück.

„Du bist Amonasro?" stieß Radames hervor. „Du bist der König unserer Feinde?"

Auch ich zuckte zusammen. Wenn Aidas Vater der König der Äthiopier war, dann war auch sie eine Prinzessin.

Radames war vollkommen verstört. „Ich habe dem schlimmsten Feind meines Vaterlandes unsere Geheimnisse ausgeliefert," murmelte er und starrte Aida beinahe feindselig an. „Deinetwegen habe ich mein Vaterland verraten."

Gleichzeitig begannen Aida und Amonasro, auf ihn einzureden, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sie nach Äthiopien zu begleiten.

Das war zuviel für mich. Ich trat vollständig aus dem Tempel heraus, und diesmal konnte mich Ramphis nicht aufhalten; wahrscheinlich jedoch wollte er es auch gar nicht. „Verräter!" schleuderte ich Radames entgegen.

Er starrte mich voller Verzweiflung an, während in Aidas und Amonasros Gesichtern Entsetzen und Haß zu lesen war. Im nächsten Moment hatte der äthiopische König sein Messer herausgerissen und stürzte auf mich zu. „Stirb!" brüllte er.

Radames erwachte aus seiner Starre, packte Amonasro, entwand ihm das Messer und rettete mir so das Leben. „Hör auf, du Wahnsinniger!"

Amonasro starrte ihn an, riß sich los, griff nach Aidas Handgelenk und verschwand mit ihr in die Nacht.

Ramphis machte eine lässige Geste, und aus dem Dunkel tauchte eine ganze Reihe von Soldaten auf. Woher kamen sie, wenn nicht Ramphis sie dort postiert hatte? Das deutete daraufhin, daß er Radames absichtlich eine Falle gestellt hatte. „Verfolgt sie!" befahl der Priester. „Und verhaftet diesen Verräter."

Zwei Soldaten ergriffen Radames' Arme, während die anderen die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Radames blickte erst den Soldaten links von sich, dann den rechts an, deren Oberbefehlshaber er eigentlich noch immer war. Mit einem sehr arroganten Gesichtsausdruck löste er ihre Hände von seinen Schultern. „Priester," sagte er stolz und voller Verachtung, „ich bleibe bei dir."

Er zeigte eine solche bewundernswerte Haltung, daß ich ihn trotz seines Verrats nur noch mehr liebte. Mit hoch erhobenen Kopf ließ er sich abführen.

„Was wird mit ihm geschehen?" fragte ich Ramphis und versuchte, dabei sehr gleichgültig zu klingen.

„Wir werden ihm einen Prozeß machen, ihn verurteilen und hinrichten," sagte er kalt.

„Das wißt Ihr jetzt schon?" Mir war übel vor lauter Entsetzen. Ich wollte nicht, daß er starb. „Aber er wird doch die Chance haben, sich zu verteidigen?" Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an diesen letzten Strohhalm.

„Sicherlich." Ramphis spielte seine ganze Überlegenheit aus. „Aber ich denke nicht, daß es ihm viel nützen wird."

XXX

Verzweifelt wartete ich auf den Beginn des Prozesses. Durch Diener, die ich dazu anhielt, die Augen und Ohren offenzuhalten, erfuhr ich, daß Amonasro bei der Verfolgung getötet worden war, Aida jedoch augenscheinlich entkommen sein mußte.

Es war mir gleichgültig, ob sie lebten oder starben, mir ging es nur um Radames. Sein drohender Tod ließ mich so verzweifeln, daß ich mich sogar meinem Vater zu Füßen warf. „Oh, Pharao, ich flehe Euch an," flehte ich weinend. „Laßt Radames am Leben."

„Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht," sagte er. „Ich weiß, du hast ihn geliebt, aber er ist ein Verräter."

„Aber er hat doch nichts getan, was Auswirkungen auf Ägypten hat" flehte ich weiter. „Amonasro ist tot, er kann sein Wissen gegen uns nicht mehr benutzen."

„Ich habe keine Macht," wiederholte mein Vater. „Es liegt jetzt in Ramphis' Händen."

„Ihr seid der Pharao. Wenn Ihr Radames begnadigt, kann Ramphis nichts mehr tun," widersprach ich.

„Ich kann nicht," sagte er.

„Was für ein Pharao seid Ihr?" fuhr ich ihn an. „Wenn Ihr so gottgleich seid, wie es der Welt verkündet wird dann könntet Ihr mit einem einfachen Priester fertigwerden, aber Ihr seid ja nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch."

„Du weißt nicht, was du redest, Tochter," entgegnete er mit resignierter Stimme.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, wovon ich spreche," tobte ich. „Ihr habt die Macht, ihn zu retten, aber Ihr tut es einfach nicht. Ihr seid nichts weiter als ein Feigling! Ein erbärmlicher, verachtenswerter Feigling!"

„Oh, Amneris," seufzte er, „es ist doch alles so viel schwieriger, als du dir das denkst."

„Ja, es ist schwierig, weil Ihr Ramphis alle Macht überlassen habt, die er wollte." Vielleicht hatte ich ja Erfolg, wenn ich meine Taktik änderte. „Wäre jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt, um der Welt zu zeigen, wer Ägypten wirklich regiert?"

„Es ist zu spät," sagte er nur kopfschüttelnd.

„Oh, ja, es ist zu spät." Ich hatte nur noch Verachtung für den Mann übrig, der mein Vater war. „Zu spät für dich, einmal im Leben Mut zu zeigen."

Ich wandte mich ab und verließ den Raum. Was sollte ich jetzt tun ? Oder vielmehr, was konnte ich jetzt noch tun ? Radames war doch so gut wie tot. Ich sah nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Ich mußte ihn dazu bringen, sich selbst so gut zu verteidigen, daß man ihn möglicherweise nur verbannte, ja, ich war sogar entschlossen, alles aufzugeben, um mit ihm fortzugehen...

Aber dafür mußte ich zuerst mit ihm sprechen. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu dem Gewölbe, in dem man ihm gefangen hielt. Dort befahl ich der Wache, ihn mir vorzuführen. Der Wächter befolgte meinen Befehl, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, doch ich bildete mir ein, einen Hauch von Verachtung darüber in seinen Augen zu lesen, daß ich, die Tochter der Götter, mit einem Verräter sprechen wollte.

Der Wärter begleitete Radames aus dem Gewölbe heraus und kehrte dann auf meinen Wink dorthin zurück.

Erst jetzt gestattete ich mir den Luxus, den Mann, den ich liebte, anzusehen. Er wirkte blaß, und aus seiner Erscheinung war jene Arroganz gewichen, die er früher an sich gehabt hatte. Er schien müde zu sein, doch diese Müdigkeit bezog sich nicht auf mangelnden Schlaf, sondern eher auf das ganze Leben. Offenbar wollte er sterben, aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen.

„Die Priester sind bereit und entschlossen, dich zu verurteilen," begann ich. „Wenn du dich verteidigst, kann ich vielleicht ein Pardon für dich erreichen."

Er unterbrach mich. „Sie würden mich nicht anhören," widersprach er. „Obwohl ich nur deshalb schuldig bin, weil meinen Lippen das Geheimnis durch eine List entrissen wurde. Meine Ehre bleibt mir."

„Dann verteidige dich," beschwor ich ihn erneut.

„Nein." Die Haltung, die er bewies, ließ meine Liebe zu ihm wachsen, und im gleichen Maß wuchs auch meine Verzweiflung über sein Verhalten. „Du wirst sterben," brachte ich hervor.

„Ich bin am Leben nicht mehr interessiert," antwortete er mit ersterbender Stimme. „Ich wünsche mir zu sterben."

„Nein!" stieá ich wie verrückt geworden aus. „Du darfst nicht sterben. Du mußt leben, leben für mich. Ich bin bereit, alles für dich aufzugeben, das Leben, den Thron, mein Land."

„Für sie habe ich auch mein Land verraten und meine Ehre," sagte er, mich mit Mitleid für meinen Ausbruch betrachtend.

„Sprich nicht von ihr," sagte ich sehr heftig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, und merkwürdigerweise war er mir niemals stärker vorgekommen als in diesem Moment. „Mein Schicksal ist die Schande, und Ihr bittet mich zu leben? Ausgerechnet Ihr, die mich in all dies hineingebracht habt, weil Ihr nicht wolltet, daß ich sie liebe? Ihr, die möglicherweise schuld an ihrem Tod seid?"

Die Ungerechtigkeit dieses Vorwurfs traf mich sehr hart. „Aida starb meinetwegen? Sie lebt," stieß ich hervor.

„Sie lebt!" rief er aus.

„Nur ihr Vater starb auf der Flucht."

„Und sie?" Es schien wieder Leben in ihn zu kommen.

„Sie entkam," antwortete ich. „Niemand weiß, wo sie sein mag."

„Mögen die Götter ihr den Weg nach Hause zeigen," seufzte er. „Und mag sie nie erfahren, was mit mir geschah."

Er konnte doch nicht so einfach resignieren! Jedenfalls war ich nicht bereit, ihn so einfach aufzugeben. „Aida lebt, und ich werde dir das Leben retten, wenn du schwörst, nicht zu versuchen, sie wiederzusehen." Vielleicht brachte ihn das ja zur Vernunft. Aida lebte, da gab es doch keinen Grund mehr, warum er sterben sollte. Und wenn er lebte, warum dann nicht mit mir?

„Ich kann nicht," sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Du wirst leben, wenn du sie vergißt."

„Ich kann nicht," wiederholte er.

„Zum letzten Mal, vergiß sie," flehte ich.

„Es ist umsonst." Es lag fast ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wahnsinniger, willst du denn unbedingt sterben?" schrie ich ihn an.

„Ich bin dazu bereit." Es war einfach verrückt. Hätte er mein Angebot angenommen, hätte ich ihn vermutlich verachtet, aber wenigstens hätte er dann gelebt. So jedoch wurde er endlich zu dem Mann, für den ich ihn immer gehalten hatte, der meiner Liebe wert war - und er wurde zu einem Mann, der so gut wie tot war. „Sterben ist für mich die letzten Wonne, die ich noch habe," erklärte er und griff nach meinem Kinn.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist." Hemmungslos liefen die Tränen über mein Gesicht. „Aber... aber ich werde dafür sorgen, daß die Verantwortlichen für deinen Tod büßen werden."

„Ich will keine Rache, Prinzessin," sagte er, drückte mir einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn und ging zurück in das Gewölbe.

„Ich werde dich rächen," wiederholte ich fest entschlossen. Irgendwie mußte ich die Schuld doch abtragen, die ich dadurch auf mich geladen hatte, daß ich Radames nicht zugestand, eine andere Frau als mich zu lieben. Diese Last lag schwer auf meinen Schultern. Ich sank auf die Knie, um zu beten. Vielleicht hatten ja wenigstens die Götter ein Einsehen mit meinen Qualen.

Ich lag noch auf den Knien, als die Priester mit Ramphis an der Spitze an mir vorbei ins Gewölbe gingen. Ich kann es nicht beschwören, aber ich bin fast sicher, daß er mir einen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf.

Ich folgte den Priestern bis zum Eingang des Gewölbes, von wo aus ich alles sehen konnte, doch ich ging nicht hinein. Radames' großartige Haltung sollte nicht durch einen Zusammenbruch meinerseits geschmälert werden.

„Radames," tönte Ramphis' mächtige Stimme aus dem Gewölbe, „du verrietest Geheimnisse an den Feind. Verteidige dich!"

Radames schwieg, und ich flehte um ein Wunder.

Ramphis war das nur ein sardonisches Lächeln wert. „Radames, du bist am Vorabend der Schlacht desertiert. Verteidige dich!"

Radames blickte mit starrem Gesicht zu Ramphis herüber und schwieg.

„Nun, gut, Radames, du hast dein Land, deinen König und deine Ehre verraten. Verteidige dich!"

Diesmal biß sich Radames auf die Lippen, aber auch diesmal gab er nicht einen Ton von sich.

„Gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt." In Ramphis' Stimme war nicht die geringste Spur von Bedauern zu hören. „Dein Schicksal ist entschieden. Du wirst den Verrätertod sterben und lebendig begraben."

Radames zuckte für die Dauer von zwei Wimpernschlägen zusammen, zeigte ansonsten jedoch keine Reaktion.

Ich hingegen begann zu toben. „Ihr Verbrecher!" schrie ich. „Ihr werdet eurer Strafe nicht entgehen, dafür, daß ihr einen Unschuldigen tötet."

Während Radames nicht reagierte, blickte Ramphis zu mir hinauf, sah mich eine halbe Ewigkeit lang an und besaß dann die Unverschämtheit, eine höhnische Verbeugung in meine Richtung zu machen.

In diesem Moment wußte ich, daß er früher oder später durch meine Hand sterben würde. Doch jetzt mußte ich fort, ich konnte hier nicht bleiben. Nur mühsam gehorchten mir meine Beine, doch ich kam fort von dem Gewölbe und lief. Ich weiß nicht wie lange, doch als ich wieder klar denken konnte, befand ich mich am Ufer des Nils unweit des Tempels der Isis und der Stelle, an der man Radames verhaftet hatte.

Ich sank auf dem nackten Boden zusammen und ließ den Tränen ihren Lauf. Ich glaube, ich weinte fast eine Stunde so vor mich hin, um Radames, mein persönliches Glück und wegen meiner Ohnmacht, nichs unternehmen zu können.

Plötzlich schrak ich zusammen. Irgendwoher war ein Geräusch zu hören, das mich aufmerksam werden ließ, denn auch wenn ich verzweifelt war, hatte meine Verzweiflung noch nicht solche Ausmaße angenommen, daß ich vorhatte, einem Raubtier als Abendessen zu dienen.

Aus dem Gestrüpp löste sich eine Gestalt, und als ich sie erkannte, mußte ich nach Luft schnappen. „Aida!" brachte ich mühsam hervor. „Du?"

Sie nickte, und das gab mir Zeit, sie zu betrachten. Ihre Kleidung war an einigen Stellen zerrissen, ihr Haar hing wild herunter, und ihr Gesicht starrte vor Schmutz.

„Ja, ich," erwiderte sie schließlich. „Ihr hattet nicht mit meiner Rückkehr gerechnet, nicht wahr, Pharaonentochter?"

„Nein, ich habe geglaubt, du...," ich erinnerte mich, daß ja auch sie eine Königstochter war, „... Ihr wäret bereits auf dem Weg zur Grenze. Warum seid Ihr noch hier?" Ich ließ sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. „Wollt Ihr etwa das vollenden, was Euer Vater begonnen hat, und mich umbringen?"

„Was sollte mir das nützen?" fragte sie zurück.

„Vielleicht wollt Ihr Rache üben?

„Vielleicht, aber dann wäre es ziemlich dumm von mir, Euch hier aufzulauern, wo ich gar nicht erwarten konnte, daß Ihr kommen würdet. Außerdem, ein Schrei von Euch, und der ganze Tempel würde hierher stürmen."

Ich nickte langsam. Früher war mir niemals aufgefallen, daß sie mindestens so weitsichtig war wie ich. „Weshalb seid Ihr dann zurückgekommen?" wollte ich wissen.

„Meint Ihr wirklich, ich hätte es übers Herz gebracht, davonzulaufen, ohne zu erfahren, was aus ihm geworden ist?" Ihre Stimme klang sehr ruhig. „Ist er noch am Leben?"

„Noch," erwiderte ich niedergeschlagen. „Die Priester haben ihn zum Tode verurteilt."

„Ich habe es befürchtet."

„Er wird bei lebendigem Leibe eingemauert. Ich habe alles versucht, um ihn zu retten, aber vergeblich. Ramphis hat viel zu viel Macht, um Radames' Rettung zuzulassen." Für einen Augenblick lang sahen wir uns an und waren uns so nahe, wie wir es in all der Zeit, in der sie in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe gelebt hatte, nie gewesen waren.

„Wenn er stirbt, dann will ich auch nicht mehr leben," sagte sie, als sie den Blick abwendete.

„Aida...," murmelte ich hilflos.

„Sagt nichts, Amneris, ich könnte in einer Welt nicht mehr leben, in der es keine Hoffnung gibt, ihn jemals wiederzusehen." Sie machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit ihm zusammen sterben."

Ich betrachtete sie forschend. War sie nun dadurch, daß sie mit ihm sterben wollte, mutiger als ich oder feiger, weil sie sich nicht traute, ohne ihn zu leben? „Wenn Ihr wirklich mit ihm sterben wollt," begann ich unsicher, ob ich ihr diesen Vorschlag tatsächlich machen sollte, „dann kann ich Euch in sein Grab bringen."

„Das würdet Ihr tun?" Ihr Erstaunen kannte keine Grenzen. „Obwohl Ihr ihn genauso liebt wie ich?"

„Nun, welchen Zweck könnte es haben, wenn ich mit ihm stürbe?" fragte ich traurig. „Ihm würde es wohl kaum etwas bedeuten, wenn ich es täte. Mit Euch zusammen aber würde er glücklich sterben."

Aida schluckte deutlich sichtbar. „Ich habe immer nur geglaubt, Ihr wäret hart gegen andere," sagte sie. „Aber das ist gar nicht wahr. Ihr seid viel härter gegen Euch selbst."

„Nur durch die Umstände," wehrte ich ab. Ich wollte um keinen Preis soetwas wie Freundschaft mit Aida schließen, denn dadurch würde das Ganze für mich noch unerträglicher, als es eh schon war. „Sobald es richtig dunkel ist, werde ich Euch in den Tempel des Ptah bringen, wo sich das Grab befindet. Morgen soll das Urteil vollstreckt werden. Ihr werdet also nicht allzulange allein ausharren müssen."

Sie nickte nur, und wortlos setzten wir uns auf den Boden und warteten.

Als die Nacht hereingebrochen war, erhob ich mich, und auch sie stand auf. Noch immer schweigend, dabei aber durchaus bedacht, von niemandem gesehen zu werden, machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Tempel des Ptah. Es gelang uns, ihn zu erreichen, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Am Tempel bedeutete ich Aida stehenzubleiben und trat ein, um mich umzublicken. Vor dem Eingang in die unterirdische Kammer stand ein Wächter. Er sah mich und verbeugte sich.

Innerhalb von Augenblicken traf ich eine Entscheidung darüber, was ich jetzt tun sollte. „Du hast einen verantwortungsvollen Posten," begann ich.

„Verantwortungsvoll?" fragte er nach, und das zeigte mir, daß seine geistigen Gaben nicht unbedingt die größten zu sein schienen.

„Nun, ja, du bist dafür verantwortlich, daß das Urteil gegen diesen Verräter Radames morgen ohne große Probleme vollstreckt werden kann."

„Nun, ja," der Posten kratzte sich am Kopf, „das ist schon eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, aber auch eine ziemlich langweilige."

„Immerhin gibt uns diese langweilige Aufgabe die Gelegenheit, uns n„her kennenzulernen." Mir wurde bei dem Gedanken an mein Verhalten beinahe übel, aber eine andere Möglichkeit schien es nicht zu geben, um Aida zu ermöglichen, unbemerkt in das Grab hinabzusteigen. „Ich habe dich schon häufiger beobachtet."

„Wirklich?" Er machte große Augen.

„Ja, während ich dem Verräter Radames versprochen wurde, lagen meine Augen auf dir," log ich schamlos. „Komm, zeig mir, daß ich dir nicht vollkommen gleichgültig bin."

„Oh, Prinzessin," in seinen Augen flackerte Begehren auf, nicht unbedingt nach mir, sondern durch seine Eitelkeit hervorgerufen, daß jemand von meinem Rang sich für ihn interessierte, „ich kann es kaum glauben..."

Ich auch nicht, dachte ich und legte ihm die Arme um die Taille, um ihn dichter an mich heran zu ziehen. Als er mich küßte, spürte ich, wie seine Erregung wuchs. Gleichzeitig sorgte ich dafür, daß er die Tür im Rücken hatte. Während er mich überall berührte und reichlich unsinnige Worte in mein Ohr stammelte, schlich Aida hinter uns durch den Tempel zur Öffnung des Grabes.

Kaum war sie darin verschwunden - übrigens keinen Moment zu früh, da der Wärter gerade dabei war, mich unter meinem Gewand zu berühren - riß ich mich los, packte den Speer des Wärters und richtete die Waffe auf ihn. „Nichtswürdiger, du hast es gewagt, deine unwürdigen Hände auf mich, die Tochter der Pharaonen, zu legen!" schrie ich ihn an und fuchtelte mit dem Speer gefährlich nahe vor seinem Körper herum.

„Aber...," wagte er zu stottern.

„Und wage es nicht noch einmal, das Wort an mich zu richten," schrie ich weiter. Der arme Kerl schien nicht nur vollkommen verwirrt von meinem Verhalten zu sein, er hatte offenbar auch Todesangst, denn er fiel vor mir auf die Knie.

Mit einem ironischen Grinsen betrachtete ich erst den Speer in meiner Hand, dann den Wärter und holte mit der Waffe weit aus.

„Bitte, Gottgleiche!" flehte er, doch ich kannte kein Erbarmen.

Ich ließ den Speer niedersausen, durchstieß dabei sein Gewand und nagelte ihn auf diese Weise am Boden fest. „Das wird dich lehren, deine H„nde auf Frauen zu legen, die dir im Rang weit überlegen sind," fuhr ich ihn an.

„Danke, Prinzessin, Ihr seid zu gütig!" brachte er hervor, weil er augenscheinlich der Meinung war, gerade einer Geisteskranken entkommen zu sein.

Es gelang mir nicht, ein zynisches, sehr befriedigtes Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als ich den Tempel verließ.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

Am nächsten Tag erwachte ich mit einem klammen Gefühl im Magen. Dieser Tag würde die Vollstreckung von Radames' Todesurteil sehen, und der gesamte Hof würde dabei Zeuge sein. Ich hatte also keine andere Wahl, als ebenfalls daran teilzunehmen, wenn ich nicht wollte, daß zu früh jemand auf die Idee kam, daß ich Rache im Sinn hatte. Außerdem wollte ich, so sentimental es auch klingt, einen letzten Blick auf Radames werfen.

Aus diesen Gründen brachte ich das Kunststück fertig, mich von meinen Sklavinnen ankleiden und schmücken zu lassen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, und verließ dann meine Gemächer. Auf dem Gang ordnete sich mein Gefolge mit der Sänfte, in die ich stieg.

Ich haßte diese passive Art der Fortbewegung und war der festen Überzeugung, daß ich zu Fuß nicht nur schneller am Tempel gewesen, sondern auch bequemer dorthin gekommen wäre. Zumindest erreichte ich den Tempel nach einer Weile und konnte das ungeliebte Fortbewegungsmittel wieder verlassen.

In mir brannte noch immer ein verzweifeltes Feuer. Eigentlich hatte ich geglaubt, inzwischen abgehärtet zu sein, aber als ich das dunkle Loch im Boden sah, in dem sich Aida irgendwo versteckt hielt, und in das Radames in den nächsten Augenblicken hinabsteigen würde, krampfte sich etwas in mir zusammen. Es war Realität, daß er sterben würde, und daß ich nicht das geringste dagegen unternehmen konnte, und diese Ohnmacht war das Allerschlimmste für mich.

Inzwischen war auch mein Vater eingetroffen. Er gab den Wachen einen Wink, woraufhin sie Radames hereinführten. Er hielt sich sehr aufrecht, doch etwas, wie soll ich es beschreiben, beinahe bereits Totes ging von ihm aus. Ob dieses Starre wohl von ihm abfallen würde, wenn er Aida in dem Grab vorfand?

Für ein paar Momente wandte ich den Blick von Radames und sah zu Ramphis hinüber. Dabei stellte ich fest, daß er gar nicht Radames beobachtete, sondern mich. Ein kurzer Schauer durchlief meinen Körper, dann wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Radames zu.

Er war inzwischen bei den Stufen angelangt, die in das Gewölbe führten, und hatte die erste betreten. Während mein Vater noch einmal das Urteil verkündete, drehte Radames den Kopf herum, so, als wollte er sich jede Einzelheit noch einmal genau einprägen. Sein Blick blieb an mir hängen, und es sprach soviel Zuneigung aus ihm, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte.

Radames schenkte mir ein fast unmerkliches Nicken, dann stieg er hinunter in das Gewölbe.

In meinen Augen brannten Tränen, aber ich durfte sie nicht weinen, ansonsten hätte ich mich verraten. Während es mir gelang, den Kampf, der in mir tobte, nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen, zwang ich mich, dabei zuzusehen, wie sich die Platte auf den Eingang des Gewölbes senkte, und es so verschloß.

Jetzt war es also tatsächlich vorbei! Radames existierte für die Welt genausowenig mehr, wie es Aida tat.

Ich konnte den Blick nicht von der Platte wenden und blieb deswegen unbeweglich stehen, als sich all die anderen zurückzogen. Nur Ramphis blieb mit mir zurück. „Was schaut Ihr so traurig, Prinzessin?" fragte er. „Er war doch nur ein Verräter."

„Ja," antwortete ich und sah Ramphis an. „Nur ein Verräter."

Das schien in ihm ein unbehagliches Gefühl auszulösen, denn er warf mir noch einen unergründlichen Blick zu und ließ mich dann allein.

Ich blieb lange an dem Grab sitzen, strich mit den Fingern über die Platte und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Ich war wie leergefegt, und das einzige, was ich vor mir sah, war der ersterbende Ausdruck, der in Radames' Augen gelegen hatte. Alles andere schien der nagende Schmerz in mir zu betäuben. Nach einer unendlich langen Zeit erhob ich mich.

„Du kannst in Frieden ruhen, Geliebter," flüsterte ich. „Ich werde dich rächen."

XXX

Ich ließ mir Zeit mit meiner Rache, denn ich wollte warten, bis Gras über die ganze Sache gewachsen war. Ein Jahr lang unternahm ich gar nichts, außer Ideen zu entwickeln und einige davon wieder zu verwerfen.

Meine Rache hatte drei Ziele: die Priester, die Radames verurteilt hatten, mein Vater, der mir die Hilfe, um die ich ihn bat, verweigert hatte, und Ramphis, für den ich etwas ganz besonderes plante.

Als das Jahr verstrichen war, hatte ich einen vollständigen Gesamtplan, der von einigen Notfallplänen ergänzt wurde. Ich war mir dabei von Anfang an bewußt, daß es für mich nicht ganz leicht werden würde, und daß die Gefahr bestand, daß ich am Ende nicht unbeschadet aus der Angelegenheit herauskam, aber das Risiko nahm ich in Kauf.

Ich begann mit ein paar sehr einfachen Vorbereitungshandlungen. Als erstes suchte ich einen der königlichen Kornspeicher auf. An jenem Tag trug ich kostspielige Kleidung, die sich jedoch in einem solchen Rahmen hielt, daß man nicht sofort darauf kommen mußte, wer ich war. Begleitet wurde ich von einer Sklavin, die wohl durchaus zu Recht fürchterliche Angst hatte, man könnte mich erkennen, woraufhin sie bestraft worden wäre, weil sie mich unterstützt hatte, ohne Gefolge den Palast zu verlassen.

„Wo finde ich den Verwalter?" fragte ich einen der vorbeikommenden Sklaven.

„Dort drüben, Herrin," bekam ich zur Antwort, während sich der Angesprochene tief verneigte.

Ich folgte der angegebenen Richtung und stand einem alten Mann gegenüber, der ein Stückchen Papyrus bekritzelte. „Bist du der Verwalter?" fragte ich.

„Ja, Herrin," antwortete er verbindlich, aber nicht unterwürfig.

„Mein Name ist Neris, und ich bin die Herrin eines großen Hauses," stellte ich mich vor. „Ich habe ein Problem und hoffe, daß du mir helfen kannst."

„Ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, wenn ich es könnte, Herrin," erwiderte er höflich.

Erleichtert stellte ich fest, daß er mich nicht als das erkannte, was ich war. Nun, ja, ich war ja auch nicht viel außerhalb des Palastes und wenn, dann immer von einem so großen Gefolge umgeben, daß man mich nur mühsam erkennen konnte. „Mein Gemahl hat häufig Gäste, und deswegen haben wir viele Vorräte in unserem Haus," erklärte ich. „Was können wir nur gegen all diese fürchterlichen Mäuse und Ratten tun, die unsere Vorräte anfressen?"

„Das ist ganz einfach, Herrin." Der Verwalter lächelte. „Nehmt ein oder zwei geheiligte Tiere der Göttin Bastet in Euer Haus auf."

„Ich habe erwartet, daß du das sagen würdest. Wir haben das bereits versucht, aber nur mit dem Erfolg, daß mein Gemahl in einem fort hustete und nieste." Ein wenig „ngstlich sah ich mich um. „Nicht, daß er Bastet nicht verehren würde, nur... Offenbar erträgt seine Gesundheit die Anwesenheit der geheiligten Tiere nicht."

„Ich verstehe." Der Verwalter nickte und schien nicht vorzuhaben, die Blasphemie meines angeblichen Gemahls zu verurteilen. „Ich denke, es gibt da durchaus Möglichkeiten. Es ist nicht so ungewöhnlich, wie Ihr vielleicht denkt, daß jemand die Anwesenheit der heiligen Tiere nicht verträgt." Er griff in ein kleines Schrankfach und brachte ein Säckchen zum Vorschein. „Das ist ein Pülverchen, das jede Ratte vom Leben zum Tode befördert."

„Aha," sagte ich und nahm das Säckchen entgegen. „Sag mir, ist es wahr, daß Ratten soetwas wie einen Vorkoster haben?"

„Oh, ja, das ist wahr, Herrin." Offenbar fühlte der Verwalter sich dadurch geschmeichelt, von einer hochgestellten Dame um Rat gefragt zu werden. „Das hilft ihnen aber nicht, denn das Gift wirkt mit Verzögerung. Der Vorkoster frißt es, es geschieht ihm nichts, also fressen auch die anderen. Nach etwa einer Stunde fängt das Gift dann an zu wirken."

Ich lächelte freundlich. Dieser Umstand war mir schon vorher bekannt gewesen, aber ich wollte sicher sein, daß genau das mir übergebene Gift mit der notwendigen Verzögerung wirkte. Noch immer lächelnd löste ich einen meiner Armreifen und gab ihn dem Verwalter. „Nimm das als kleines Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit."

„Das ist zuviel, Herrin," wehrte er ab und gab ihn mit zurück. „Ich habe Euch doch nur einen Rat gegeben."

„Dann nimm ihn, um über diesen Rat zu schweigen." Noch immer hielt ich den Reifen vor ihn. „Es wäre für meinen Gemahl sehr beschämend, wenn jemand erführe, daß er die Anwesenheit der geheiligten Tiere nicht erträgt."

„Wie Ihr es wünscht, Herrin," sagte er und schien bereits zu überlegen, was er alles für diesen Armreifen erhalten konnte.

Ich verabschiedete mich und kehrte mit meiner Sklavin in den Palast zurück. Jetzt blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als auf eine passende Gelegenheit zu warten, um den Inhalt des Beutels seiner Bestimmung zuzuführen: dem Vertilgen von Ratten.

XXX

Es war ein schöner Sommertag, als ich die Gelegenheit dafür gekommen hielt, meinen Einkauf zu verwenden. Ich wußte, daß Ramphis an diesem Abend mit meinem Vater speisen würde, und auf genau eine solche Gelegenheit hatte ich gewartet. Schließlich konnte ich nicht riskieren, daß Ramphis schon dem ersten Teil meiner Rache zum Opfer fiel, wo ich doch so schöne Pläne mit ihm hatte...

Am Morgen dieses Tages schickte ich eine meiner Sklavinnen in die Stube der Palastwachen, um nach dem Wächter zu fragen, der damals den Eingang zu dem Gewölbe bewacht hatte, in dem Radames und Aida gestorben waren, und ihm zu befehlen, zu mir zu kommen.

Während ich auf ihn wartete, schmückte ich mich ein wenig, um mich von meiner besten Seite zu zeigen.

Lange jedoch ließ man mich nicht warten. Der Wächter trat ein und fiel auf die Knie. „Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Tochter der Pharaonen?" fragte er.

„Ja, das habe ich allerdings," meinte ich und ging um ihn herum, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. So langsam wurde mir bewußt, warum ich ihn damals im Tempel am Leben gelassen hatte, anstatt ihm seinen Speer in den Bauch zu rammen. Er war ein durchaus attraktiver Mann, wirkte trotz seiner knienden Position groß und schlank, und seine Augen waren von einem sehr intensiven Braun.

Diese Augen blickten mich nun von unten mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus verletztem Stolz und Angst an. „Erhebe dich," befahl ich ihm und sah zu, wie er dem Befehl nachkam. „Wie ist dein Name?"

„A-himes," antwortete er.

„Du erinnerst dich noch an unsere... letzte Begegnung?" fragte ich kühl, setzte mich auf meine Liegestatt und lehnte ich zurück.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" fragte er zurück, wobei in seiner Stimme große Bitterkeit mitklang.

„Oh," machte ich, „höre ich da einen Hauch von Vorwurf?"

„Wäre es etwa unverständlich?" Irgendwie erschien er mir gewandter und intelligenter als noch vor einem Jahr, aber vielleicht lag das auch einfach daran, da? ich ihn damals nur als Hindernis betrachtet hatte, das ich überwinden mußte. „Ihr hättet mich beinahe umgebracht," sprach er weiter.

„Ja, das hätte ich," stimmte ich ihm zu. „Ich denke allerdings, daß es darauf ankommt, daß ich es nicht getan habe." Ich musterte ihn noch eingehender. Sein angenehmes Äußeres versprach, die Ausführung meiner Pläne um einiges einfacher zu machen. „Kanntest du Radames?"

„Ich war mit ihm in Äthiopien auf dem ersten Feldzug."

„Wie kommst du dann zur Palastwache?" lenkte ich für einen Moment vom Thema ab.

„Ich bekam einen Pfeil in den Oberschenkel und kann deswegen keine weiten Strecken mehr marschieren."

„Was denkst du über Radames?"

„Man nennt ihn einen Verräter, aber ich meine... Es erscheint mir nicht so schlimm, weil er es aus Liebe tat." Für einen Augenblick wagte er es, mich direkt anzusehen. „Was sollen all diese Fragen bedeuten, Prinzessin?"

„Du bist ziemlich unverschämt," wies ich ihn zurecht.

Um A-himes' Lippen spielte ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Ich denke, daß ich mir das erlauben kann. Ihr werdet mich sicherlich nicht hierherkommen lassen, um mich zu bestrafen. Die Gelegenheit hattet Ihr vor einem Jahr."

Er hatte tatsächlich Geist und zwar weit mehr, als ich in meinen kühnsten Träumen zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sehr schön, A-himes." Ich nickte. „Ich kann dich sehr gut brauchen. Nur eine einzige Frage habe ich noch zu stellen: Würdest du für mich lügen?"

„Habe ich dafür einen Grund?" stellte er die Gegenfrage, und ich mußte gegen meinen Willen lachen.

„Das glaube ich schon. Sonst würde ich meinem Vater sagen, daß du damals versucht hättest, mich zu vergewaltigen." Mein Blick wanderte von seinem Gesicht tiefer. „Ich nehme an, du kennst die Strafe, die darauf steht, und das wäre sicherlich schade."

Er wurde rot. „Selbstverständlich bevorzuge ich es, nicht Euren Zorn auf mich zu ziehen, Prinzessin," brachte er trotzdem sehr glattzüngig hervor. „Was soll ich sagen?"

„Das wirst du heute abend erfahren," antwortete ich. „Sei bei Sonnenuntergang hier und warte auf mich. Und jetzt geh."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Prinzessin." Er verbeugte sich und ließ mich allein.

Nachdenklich blieb ich einen Moment sitzen. Ich hatte meinen Verbündeten gewählt, und das wohl nicht einmal schlecht. Natürlich gab es keinen Grund, ihm zu vertrauen, aber das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor; ich brauchte A-himes für andere Dinge.

Es fiel mir schwer, den Tag herumzubringen, doch kurz vor Sonnenuntergang verließ ich meine Gemächer. Unter meinem Gewand verborgen hielt ich das Säckchen mit dem Gift. Auf meinem Weg zum Tempel des Ptah traf ich Ramphis, der sich auf dem Weg zu meinem Vater befand. „Ein wundervoller Abend, nicht wahr, Prinzessin?" sagte er, mich sehr genau beobachtend. Seit Radames' Tod begegnete er mir mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Verbindlichkeit. Gleichzeitig behielt er ich sehr genau im Auge. Offenbar versuchte er, in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob ich noch an meinem Racheschwur dachte.

Ich jedenfalls hatte nicht vor, ihn in dieser Frage behilflich zu sein. Es war besser, wenn er rätselte, als wenn ich ihn vorspiegelte, ich hätte ihn vollständig verziehen. Er war zu intelligent, um soetwas zu glauben. „Ja, der Abend ist wundervoll," erwiderte ich.

„Wird er dadurch noch wundervoller, daß Ihr Euch zum Pharao und mir gesellen werdet?" Seine schwarzen Augen blickten auf mich herunter und ließen kalte und heiße Schauer durch meinen Körper rinnen.

Ramphis' Augen waren durchdringend und sehr beunruhigend und ließen mich für einen Moment daran zweifeln, ob es mir, einer jungen, sechzehnjährigen Frau, gelingen konnte, diesen Mann zu besiegen, doch dann riß ich mich zusammen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch Gesellschaft leisten, aber leider habe ich... schon etwas anderes vor," entgegnete ich, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Vielleicht... können wir es irgendwann später nachholen?"

„Es würde mich freuen." Noch immer ruhten seine Augen auf mir, und es war deutlich zu sehen, daß er am liebsten sofort mit mir allein gewesen wäre; allerdings nicht, um zu essen.

Dieses Interesse würde mir einiges erleichtern, dachte ich, doch das würde wieder aufgewogen werden die durch Schauer, die mir unter seinen Blicken über den Rücken liefen. „Ich werde Euch mitteilen, wenn ich Euren Besuch erwarte,"sagte ich mit kehliger Stimme.

„Ich werde darauf warten," erwiderte er mit einem Nicken und ging seines Weges.

Ich blieb noch ein wenig länger stehen, um tief durchzuatmen, schließlich benötigte ich für mein Vorhaben einen klaren Kopf. Dann machte ich mich auf zum Tempel. Ich hatte schon genug Zeit verloren, um möglicherweise zu spät zu kommen.

Meine Eile machte sich jedoch bezahlt. Als ich am Tempel ankam, stand der Topf mit dem Brei bereit, um von den zwei dafür zuständigen Sklaven in den Eßraum gebracht zu werden. Vor den beiden fehlte jedoch jede Spur, was ganz traditionsgemäß war, denn sie wohnten dem abendlichen Gottesdienst bei, der dem Essen voraus ging.

Ich sah mich kurz um, zog das Säckchen hervor und schüttete dessen Inhalt in den Brei, wobei ich das Gift durch sehr sorgfältiges Rühren verteilte. Das Säckchen steckte ich wieder ein und ging dann durch einen Seitengang zum Grab Radames' und Aidas. Dort kniete ich nieder und wartete.

„Ich denke, das war Teil eins," sagte ich leise und strich über die Grabplatte. „Du siehst, ich halte meine Versprechen."

Ich blieb etwa eine halbe Stunde dort sitzen, dann erhob ich mich und suchte nach dem Vorkoster des Tempels. Zitternd gegen eine Wand gelehnt, die Hände auf seinen Magen gepreßt, fand ich ihn in einem verborgenen Winkel. „Es tut mir leid, Freund, ich habe nichts gegen dich persönlich," erklärte ich ihm.

„Werde ich sterben?" fragte er sehr hellsichtig. Offenbar war er sich durchaus bewußt, daß er durch ein von mir verabreichtes Gift litt.

„Ja, das wirst du," sagte ich. „Aber vorher begleitest du mich noch." Ich zog ihn auf die Beine und zwang ihn, sich auf mich stützend mit mir in den Eßsaal zu gehen.

Die Priester starrten uns an, als wir eintraten. Ich ließ den Vorkoster los, woraufhin er zu Boden fiel uns sich dort vor Schmerzen wand. „Er hat das gleiche gegessen wie ihr," sagte ich laut und sah befriedigt zu, wie die klügeren der Priester erbleichten. „Nur ein bißchen früher. In ein paar Minuten wird es euch ebenso ergehen."

„Aber wer hat das getan?" fragte ein Priester überflüssigerweise.

„Ich natürlich," antwortete ich und genoß, in den Augen der Priester Panik lesen zu können. Die ersten waren bereits dabei, Schweißausbrüche zu bekommen und sich den Bauch zu halten.

„Wieso?" fragte ein anderer Priester.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr euch noch erinnert, aber ihr habt vor einem Jahr einen Mann zum Tode verurteilt. Sein Name war Radames, und ich schwor deswegen Rache." Ich fand, daß sie ein Recht hatte zu erfahren, warum sie sterben mußten. !Das hier ist eben diese Rache."

Die Panik unter den Priestern stieg, als der Vorkoster röchelnd zu meinen Füßen starb. Eine Weile betrachtete ich noch die albernen Versuche einiger von ihnen, den Eßsaal zu verlassen, um Hilfe zu holen, wobei ich sie zurückstieß in den Raum, und weidete mich an ihrer Angst. Als keiner von ihnen mehr in der Lage schien, den Tempel lebend zu verlassen, drehte ich mich um und ging, nicht ohne vorher mich vorher vernünftig verabschiedet zu haben. „Grüßt die Götter der Totenstadt," rief ich ihnen über Schulter zu.

Dann verließ ich den Tempel endgültig und ging zurück zum Palast. Als ich meine Gemächer betrat, fand ich A-himes ausgestreckt auf einem der Diwane vor. Er sah mich und stand auf; allerdings so langsam, daß es fast schon unverschämt war, aber eben nur fast.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du meinen Befehl befolgt," sagte ich.

„Wie hätte ich Eurer Einladung widerstehen können?" gab er zurück.

Ich konnte kaum glauben, daß er es wirklich gesagt hatte. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt, so mit mir zu sprechen. „Du bist ziemlich unverschämt," erklärte ich.

„Ihr wollt etwas von mir, also kann ich es mir erlauben, oder?" Er lächelte, und ich mußte gestehen, daß mir sein Mangel an Respekt imponierte. „Was ist es?"

„Ich denke, wir werden gut zusammenarbeiten," sagte ich mit einem Nicken. „Ich möchte, daß du den Eindruck erweckst, die ganze Zeit hiergewesen zu sein."

„Das war ich."

„Ja, aber nicht mit mir. Und darauf kommt es an." Jetzt lächelte auch ich.

„Das heißt also, die Tochter der Pharaonen hat etwas zu verheimlichen." Er beobachtete, wie ich es mir auf einem der Diwane bequem machte. „Es muß schon etwas sehr Ernstes sein, wenn Ihr lieber in den Verdacht kommt, mit mir..." Er sprach nicht weiter, aber das war auch nicht notwendig.

Ich schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Irgendwie hatte A-himes recht. Ich hatte wirklich etwas sehr Ernstes angestellt, indem ich etwa zwanzig Priester vom Leben zum Tode befördert hatte, nicht zu vergessen den armen Vorkoster, um den es mir wirklich leid tat.

Plötzlich fühlte ich mich müde und zerschlagen. Ich bedauerte nicht, was ich getan hatte, aber trotzdem hatte es mich mehr mitgenommen, als ich zuvor erwartet hatte. Ich schien das Gefühl, Herrscherin über Leben und Tod zu sein, nicht sehr zu genießen, aber Macht ist ja auch niemals der Antrieb für meine Handlungen gewesen.

A-himes kniete neben meinem Diwan nieder und betrachtete mich sinnend. „Es wundert mich, daß du nicht fragst, was ich getan habe," bemerkte ich und spürte den warmen Glanz seiner braunen Augen beinahe körperlich. „Schließlich hast du dir schon alles mögliche herausgenommen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich es wissen will," erwiderte er sehr bestimmt. „Ich weiß allerdings, daß ich Eure Wünsche erfüllen werden, gleichgültig, was Ihr getan haben mögt." Seine Augen ruhten noch immer auf mir.

„Woher diese Bereitschaft für mich zu lügen?" fragte ich. Mir war schon am Beginn unserer Unterhaltung aufgefallen, daß er keineswegs der sehr durchschnittliche, mäßig intelligente Soldat war, für den ich ihn gehalten hatte, sondern daß viel mehr Potential in ihm steckte. „Was erhoffst du dir davon?"

„Muß ich mir denn etwas erhoffen?" fragte er. „Vielleicht tue ich es ja nur, weil ich Euch... gefallen will."

„Oh, also ganz selbstlos?" spottete ich.

„Nein, vielleicht nicht ganz." Er stützte sein Kinn auf die Hände. „Machen wir einen Tausch. Meine Hilfe gegen eine Auskunft."

„Jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon näher," sagte ich. Merkwürdigerweise beunruhigte mich seine unmittelbare Nähe überhaupt nicht, im Gegenteil, ich fühlte mich sehr sicher. „Ich traue keinen selbstlosen Motiven. Also, was willst du wissen?"

„Warum habt Ihr mich damals erst geküßt und dann fast umgebracht?"

„Aida," antwortete ich. „Sie wollte gemeinsam mit Radames sterben und benötigte Hilfe, um in das Grab hineinzukommen." Nach einem Jahr konnte ich durchaus die Wahrheit sagen; schließlich mußten sowohl Radames als auch Aida längst tot sein. „Ich habe die Gelegenheit ergriffen, dich abzulenken, aber um weiterzugehen, war dann meine Zuneigung zu Aida nicht groß genug. Der Speer schien mir das angebrachte Mittel zu sein, um... deine Leidenschaft zum Abklingen zu bringen."

„Ihr hattet mich ganz schön in Flammen gesetzt, Prinzessin."

„Das habe ich gemerkt." Ich wollte noch mehr sagen, doch plötzlich waren auf dem Gang Geräusche zu hören, die wie Schritte klangen.

Ich griff mit der einen Hand in die Schale mit den getrockneten Datteln, die andere packte A-himes' Kinn vorsichtig. Während er mich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen erstaunt ansah, schob ich ihm die Dattel in den Mund. Ob er wußte, was ich vorhatte, oder ob er einfach nicht anders konnte, weiß ich nicht; auf jeden Fall küßte er meine Fingerspitzen.

Genau in diesem Moment traten mein Vater und Ramphis ein. Mein Vater machte ein sehr schockiertes Gesicht, während Ramphis sehr interessiert von mir zu A-himes blickte und anerkennend nickte.

A-himes sprang auf, um gleich wieder auf die Knie zu fallen, als er erkannte, wer da mein Gemach betreten hatte.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Diwan. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre dieses späten Besuches?" fragte ich so hoheitsvoll, wie es mir für die Situation angemessen erschien, daß die Erbin des Thrones bei Zärtlichkeiten mit einem einfachen Soldaten angetroffen wurde.

Mein Vater öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, doch Ramphis kam ihm zuvor. Äußerlich wirkte er wie immer, doch es war zu spüren, daß er kochte. „Ich denke nicht, daß wir dies vor...," er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung in Richtung A-himes', „... diesem da besprechen sollten."

„Ihr habt recht," erwiderte ich sehr ernst. „A-himes, du kannst gehen. Ich glaube nicht, daß ich dich heute noch brauchen werde."

A-himes erhob sich. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Tochter der Pharaonen." Er ging zur Tür, drehte sich dort noch einmal um und verbeugte sich übertrieben hinter den Rücken meines Vaters und Ramphis'. Dann verließ er mein Gemach ganz.

„Was ist also?" fragte ich, mich erneut meinen Besuchern zuwendend.

„Die Priester des Ptah-Tempels sind tot. Alle, ohne Ausnahme," antwortete mein Vater.

„Aber wie ist das passiert?" Ich hoffte, meine Überraschung überzeugend zu spielen.

„Ihr Abendessen," sagte Ramphis knapp. „Zumindest muß ich das annehmen, da auch der Vorkoster tot ist."

„Das ist ja grauenvoll!" brachte ich hervor. „Was ist es gewesen, verdorbenes Korn?"

„Gift, Prinzessin." Ramphis' Stimme klang so düster, daß ich mir ungefähr ausmalen konnte, was mir blühen mochte, wenn er je mich als Täterin identifizieren sollte.

„Aber wer könnte so etwas Schreckliches tun?" wollte ich wissen.

„Die Äthiopier vielleicht," mutmaßte mein Vater. „Sie wollten sich schon seit langem wegen Amonasros Tod an uns rächen. Militärisch sind sie uns zu deutlich unterlegen, also haben sie Gift gewählt."

Es war Ramphis anzusehen, daß er an diese Möglichkeit nicht glaubte. „Wer es auch war, ich werde ihn zur Strecke bringen," sagte er jedoch nur.

XXX

Die nächsten Tage vergingen mit dem Trauern, Einbalsamieren und Grablegungen für die Priester. Ich schaffte es irgendwie, sehr unschuldig dabei auszusehen, und bis heute gibt es außer mir nur eine einzige Person, die Bescheid weiß und noch am Leben ist.

Etwa einen Monat später ließ ich A-himes zu mir rufen. Es war um die Mittagszeit, als er meine Gemächer betrat. „Ich dachte, Ihr hättet mich vergessen," sagte er.

„Oh, wie habe ich deine Unverschämtheiten vermißt," witzelte ich.

„Nun, es gibt zumindest zwanzig, nein, einundzwanzig Personen, die Euch nie wieder Unverschämtheiten sagen werden," Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Ich hätte darauf achten sollte, daß mein Mitwisser weniger Geist besitzt," stöhnte ich ironisch. „Na, ja, beim nächsten Mal werde ich klüger sein."

„Das nächste Mal?" Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Welche Personengruppe plant Ihr als nächstes zu beseitigen? Vielleicht alle Schreiber?" Seine Stimme war keineswegs vorwurfsvoll, sondern nur sehr ruhig. „Also, warum habt Ihr mich kommen lassen?"

„Ich benötige deine Begleitung, A-himes," sagte ich.

„Aha, und wohin?"

„Du kennst doch sicherlich ein Bordell, oder?"

Zum ersten Mal seit jener Begegnung an Radames' Grab war es mir gelungen, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Das ist kein Ort für eine Prinzessin," stieß er hervor.

„Oh, du sorgst dich um mich, wie rührend!" Ich erhob mich langsam. „Du scheinst zu vergessen, daß ich vor einem Monat etwas getan habe, wonach mich nichts, was ich in einem Bordell sehen könnte, noch schockieren dürfte."

„Was wollt Ihr dort?" fragte er scharf.

„Zwei Dinge auf einmal erledigen."

„Und dafür wollt Ihr meine Begleitung?"

„Ich kenne keine Häuser dieser Art und kann wohl kaum allein ein solches betreten." Schritt für Schritt kam ich ihm näher.

„Also gut, ich werde Euch in ein solches Haus führen," sagte er. „Aber es muß mir nicht gefallen, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht. Gehen wir?"

„Jetzt?"

„Selbstverständlich, ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit," erwiderte ich.

A-himes sah mich ein wenig kopfschüttelnd von der Seite her an, schwieg jedoch. Gemeinsam verließen wir den Palast, und nach einer Weile waren wir zwischen irgendwelchen Häusern angelangt, die ich nicht kannte.

„Ich würde Euch gerne eine Frage stellen, Prinzessin," begann A-himes.

„Seit wann bittest du um Erlaubnis, um eine Frage zu stellen?" ermunterte ich ihn.

„Warum seid Ihr nicht verheiratet? Ich meine, normalerweise werden Prinzessinnen sehr früh verheiratet, und Ihr..."

„Willst du mir erzählen, ich sei alt?" zog ich ihn auf.

„Nein," rief er empört aus. „Ich wundere mich nur, denn um Eure Hand müßten sich doch etliche hochgestellte Herren bewerben."

„Danke, das tun sie ja auch, aber Ramphis blockt die Bewerbungen alle ab," entgegnete ich. „Mein Gatte würde seine Macht zu sehr beschneiden können. Also überredet er meinen Vater ständig, die Bewerbungen abzulehnen. Bis vor kurzem war ich angeblich noch zu jung, dann wieder ist der Bewerber meiner Hand nicht würdig, und seit einem Jahr benötige ich Zeit, um über die Enttäuschung, die ich durch Radames erlitten habe, hinwegzukommen."

A-himes mußte gegen seinen Willen lachen. „Ihr durchschaut ihn sehr genau. Könnt Ihr auch meine Motive so einfach in mir lesen?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Weshalb vertraut Ihr mir, Prinzessin ? Wer sagt Euch, daß ich Euch nicht einfach in einen dunklen Winkel führe, um dort über Euch herzufallen?"

„Vielleicht weil du genau weißt, daß in dem Fall nicht die Schreiber, sondern die Palastwachen die nächsten auf meiner Liste wären?" Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Irgendwie hatte er recht. Warum vertraute ich ihm eigentlich?

Er erwiderte meinen Blick und nickte anerkennend über meine Reaktion. „Ihr seid wirklich etwas besonderes, Prinzessin."

„Wie du schon sagtest, ich bin eine Prinzessin," meinte ich arrogant.

Er wurde einer Antwort enthoben, denn plötzlich blieb er stehen. „Es ist hier," sagte er stattdessen. „Seid Ihr sicher, daß Ihr dort hinein wollt?"

„Ja, ich bin sicher," beantwortete ich seine Frage ein wenig ungeduldig. „Also gehen wir hinein." Mit festen Schritten betrat ich das düstere, etwas schmutzige Haus. A-himes folgte dicht hinter mir.

Schon nach wenigen Metern trat mir eine große, breite Frau entgegen. „Wohin willst du, Mädchen?" fragte sie unfreundlich. „Ich kann keine Neuen hier brauchen."

Ich starrte die Frau an, bis mir aufging, daß sie mich für eine arbeitsuchende Hure hielt, und wollte sie zurechtweisen, doch da trat A-himes hinter mir hervor.

„Du solltest lieber schweigen, Frau," sagte er mit Schärfe in der Stimme. „Du weißt offenbar nicht, mit wem du sprichst." Er sah mich kurz von der Seite an, und als ich nickte, sprach er weiter. „Dies ist die Prinzessin Amneris, die Tochter der Pharaonen."

Die Frau zuckte zurück. „Ist das wahr?" fragte sie mich.

„Ja," antwortete ich sehr kühl und in meinem allerhoheitsvollsten Tonfall.

„Was kann Euch dazu bewegen, in ein Haus wie dieses zu kommen?" brachte die Frau hervor, während sie vor mir auf die Knie fiel. „Dies ist kein Ort für die Tochter der Götter."

„Das sagte er mir auch." Ich deutete auf A-himes. „Trotzdem brauche ich deine Hilfe."

„Wofür?" wollte die Frau wissen.

„Das würde mich auch brennend interessieren," meinte A-himes leise.

„Zwei Dinge," beantwortete ich die Frage und bedeutete der Frau aufzustehen. „Erstens benötige ich etwas, damit ich kein Kind bekomme."

„Das ist kein Problem."

„Und dann möchte ich...," ich wendete A-himes bewußt den Rücken zu, „... ein wenig zusehen."

„Wenn Ihr das wünscht, freue ich mich, Euch helfen zu können." Wenn die Frau schockiert war, zeigte sie es nicht. „Möchtet Ihr etwas... besonderes sehen?"

„Nein." Es gelang mir tatsächlich, ernst zu bleiben. „Ich möchte mir nur das... Übliche ansehen."

„Prinzessin...," begann A-himes hinter mir.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Ach, A-himes, such dir ein Mädchen aus; ich werde es bezahlen."

Er starrte mich an, als würde er entweder an meinem oder an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

Dafür, daß er sich von Anfang an mir gegenüber soviel herausgenommen hatte, verdiente er zweifellos eine Strafe. „Oh, wenn du lieber einen Jungen willst, bezahle ich selbstverständlich auch den," fügte ich hinzu.

„Ihr...," stieß er vor Wut bebend hervor. „Ich werde vor dem Haus auf Euch warten," preßte er dann zwischen den Zähnen heraus und ging hinaus.

Ich zuckte die Achseln und ließ mich von der Frau zu einem Zimmer bringen, in dessen Wand sich ein Loch befand. „Ihr habt von hier aus einen guten Blick." Ein wenig anzüglich lächelte sie mich an. „Ich mixe Euch inzwischen das Mittel gegen Schwangerschaft." Sie wollte den Raum verlassen, drehte sich dann jedoch noch einmal nach mir um. „Gehört dieser hübsche Junge da draußen Euch?"

„Nein, er ist nur ein Leibwächter," antwortete ich und wußte in diesem Moment, daß ich die Unwahrheit sagte. A-himes war mehr für mich geworden als ein Leibwächter, aber ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, sondern wendete mich lieber dem Loch in der Wand zu.

Fast fünf Stunden lang sah ich mir das Treiben im anderen Zimmer an. Einen Teil von dem, was ich sah, fand ich lächerlich, einen Teil abstoßend und einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil erregend. Am Ende war ich um einiges klüger, was die Wünsche von Männern betraf.

Als ich das Zimmer verließ, drückte mir die Frau, die mich hereingelassen hatte, ein Fläschchen in die Hand. „Nehmt jeden Morgen drei Tropfen. In etwa zehn Tagen wird Eure Fruchtbarkeit nachlassen. Wenn Ihr es wieder absetzt, wird sie wiederkommen."

„Ich danke dir, erwiderte ich. „Wenn ich einmal etwas für dich tun kann, melde dich."

Ich verließ das Bordell und war fast überrascht, daß A-himes noch auf mich wartete. „Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, daß du wütend verschwunden wärst."

Der Blick, mit dem er mich nur kurz streifte, barg soviel Haß in sich, daß ich innerlich erschauderte. „Können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte er kalt.

„Sicher," erwiderte ich. „Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, mich auf dem Weg zum Palast aus verletzter Eitelkeit umzubringen."

„Prinzessin," fuhr er mich an, „es wäre für uns beide besser, wenn Ihr schwieget. Ich kann Euch zwar nicht am Reden hindern, aber so langsam könnte ich der Versuchung erlegen, das zu tun, was Ihr eben vorschlugt."

„Oh, du bist also gewalttätig," mimte ich die Erstaunte, doch als ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, beschloß ich, wirklich lieber den Mund zu halten. Es war tatsächlich blanke Mordlust darin zu lesen.

A-himes begleitete mich in meine Gemächer und verbeugte sich dort sehr knapp vor mir. „Ich nehme nicht an, daß Ihr heute noch einmal meiner Dienste bedürftet?"

„Nein, du kannst gehen," entließ ich ihn. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich vor, ihn gehen zu lassen, aber er mußte sich erst einmal wieder beruhigen, bevor ich weiter mit ihm sprechen konnte.

Das mulmige Gefühl, das sich in mir ausbreitete, konnte ich nicht beseitigen. Trotzdem mußte ich mir selbst die Frage stellen, inwieweit ich A-himes noch vertrauen durfte nach dem heutigen Tag. Hoffentlich noch ziemlich weit; ich legte nämlich gar keinen Wert darauf, ihn als potentiellen Verräter meiner Pläne beseitigen zu müssen...

XXX

In den nächsten Tagen nahm ich das Mittel ein, das ich im Bordell erhalten hatte, und feilte weiter an meinem Plan. Eine Woche nach meiner Rückkehr von meinem Bordellbesuch begann ich mit Teil zwei meiner Rache.

Wieder einmal machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Tempel des Ptah. Diesmal allerdings ließ ich mich in Ramphis' Privatgemächern melden. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken wurde ich zum Oberpriester geführt.

„Prinzessin," sagte er sehr erfreut und kam auf mich zu, „welche Freude, Euch in meinen bescheidenen Räumlichkeiten begrüßen zu dürfen."

„Habt... Ihr mich erwartet?" Ich blickte auf und dabei in seine dunklen Augen.

„Ich habe es zumindest erhofft." Sein Blick schien förmlich in mich eindringen zu können. Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zu einem Diwan. „Setzt Euch."

„Wie geht es Euch, Ramphis, nach dem, was hier so schreckliches passiert ist?" Ich notierte, daß er noch immer meine Hand festhielt. „Habt Ihr schon eine Ahnung, wer dafür verantwortlich ist?"

„Nein, aber ich werde es schon noch herausbekommen," erwiderte er. „Ansonsten habe ich sehr viel damit zu tun, die neuen Novizen auszubilden." Seine zweite Hand strich mir betont langsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber Ihr seid doch nicht hierhergekommen, um mich das zu fragen."

„Nein, natürlich nicht," antwortete ich und versuchte gleichzeitig, eine Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, wie einem unter dem Blicke eines Mannes, den man aus ganzem Herzen verabscheute, so heiß werden konnte. Doch das war eine Frage, für die ich in diesem Augenblick keine Zeit hatte. „Ich möchte den Kriegszustand zwischen uns beenden." Wie zufällig strich meine freie Hand über sein Knie.

„Mir war nicht bewußt, daß wir beide uns im Krieg befinden." Seine Hand wanderte von meiner Stirn langsam meine Wange herunter bis zu meinem Hals.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, daß Ihr das, was ich Euch damals nach Radames' Verurteilung, nun, ja, entgegenkeifte, ernst genommen hättet." Ich bemühte mich, ein Bild der Zerknirschung zu bieten. „Inzwischen habe ich natürlich eingesehen, daß es gar keinen anderen Weg gab. Die Staatsräson verlangt nun einmal den Tod von Verrätern."

„Dann habt Ihr mir also verziehen?" Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem meinen.

„Die Frage ist eher, ob Ihr mir meine närrische Torheit verzeihen könnt," flüsterte ich.

„Es war nur das Ergebnis Eurer ersten Liebe, Amneris." Fast berührten seine Lippen bereits die meinigen. „Doch diese erste Leidenschaft verschwindet, wenn sie auch niemals vergessen wird, wieder schnell."

„Oh, ja," brachte ich noch heraus, bevor sein Mund den meinen verschloß. Er war geübt, wußte offenbar genau, wie man eine Frau nur durch einen Kuß dazu brachte, alles zu vergessen. Auch ich war kurz davor, meinen Plan zu vergessen, nur damit er nicht aufhörte, mich zu küssen, doch er selbst brachte mich wieder dazu, klar zu denken.

Als er sich für einen Moment von mir löste, damit wir beide nach Luft schnappen konnten, sagte er mit rauher Stimme: „Wißt Ihr, daß dies der Grund ist, warum ich mich allen Heiratsplänen für Euch entgegenstellte? Warum ich Radames nach Äthiopien schickte in der Hoffnung, daß er entweder fallen oder sich unmöglich machen würde?"

Er log, ich wußte, daß er log. Natürlich wollte er mich, aber er wollte mich der Macht wegen, die sich mit mir verband, an der Frau Amneris war er nur am Rande interessiert. Das gab mir die Kraft, ihn zart abzuwehren, als er sich erneut über mich beugte. „Ramphis," begann ich atemlos, „bitte, ich möchte, daß es für uns beide schön wird."

„Das wird es," versprach er heiser.

„Gib mir eine Woche Zeit, dann... steht uns kein Hindernis mehr im Weg," bat ich ihn.

Er betrachtete mich mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ja, Ihr habt recht, in einer Woche haben wir beide mehr davon." Noch immer war in seinen schwarzen Augen großes Begehren zu lesen, und unwillkürlich fragte ich mich, wie jemand solche Augen haben konnte, ohne selbst an ihren Flammen zu verbrennen. „Ich werde in einer Woche Eure Einladung zum Abendessen annehmen, die Ihr vor einem Monat ausspracht," redete er weiter.

„Ich fiebere diesem Tag schon jetzt entgegen," antwortete ich und sagte dabei durchaus die Wahrheit.

„Das erwarte ich auch." Er senkte seine Lippen noch einmal auf die meinen, dann ließ er mich los und stand auf.

Auch ich erhob mich. „Es werden lange sieben Tage, aber ich verspreche, daß sich das Warten lohnen wird."

„Das weiß ich jetzt schon," erwiderte er und begleitete mich zur Tür, wo er mir mit der Hand die Wirbelsäule herunterstrich und leise lachte, als ich erschauderte.

Ich blickte ihn noch einmal an und war froh, gehen zu können. So langsam wurde mir bewußt, daß meinem Plan merkwürdigerweise nicht Ramphis im Wege stehen könnte, sondern ich selbst.

XXX

Am zehnten Tag nach meinem Bordellbesuch ließ ich A-himes zu mir rufen. Er kam, nachdem er mich eine unverschämt lange Zeit hatte warten lassen, gegen Abend in mein Gemach. Sein Gesicht hatte einen sehr mürrischen Ausdruck, der mir zeigte, daß er mir die Bordellepisode noch längst nicht verzeihen hatte.

„Ihr habt nach mir verlangt?" fragte er kalt. „Was wollt Ihr diesmal besichtigen, Prinzessin?"

„Dich," antwortete ich einfach.

„Was?" stieß er irritiert hervor, während ihm, wie an seiner Miene abzulesen war, bewußt wurde, was ich da gesagt hatte.

„Du bist doch sonst ein kluger Junge." Ich erhob mich von dem Diwan, auf dem ich in recht aufreizender Weise gelesen hatte, und kam auf ihn zu.

„Dann habe ich Euch tatsächlich richtig verstanden." Er blickte auf mich herunter. „Was um alles in der Welt treibt Euch, die Tochter der Pharaonen, dazu, sich mit mir, einem einfachen Soldaten vergnügen zu wollen?"

„Einiges," erwiderte ich. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen für das, was ich vor einigen Tagen sagte."

„Auf eine so drastische Weise?" Noch immer sah er mich an.

„Heißt das, du willst mich nicht?" fragte ich nicht unfreundlich.

„Doch, ich will Euch, seit ich Euch das erste Mal sah," antwortete er leise. „Aber nicht wegen einer Entschuldigung."

„Oh, der einfache Soldat stellt also Ansprüche," spottete ich leichthin. „Du weißt, daß ich dir das nicht durchgehen lassen kann."

„Wollt Ihr mir etwa befehlen, Euch... zu Diensten zu sein?" Beinahe hätte er einen Schritt zurück gemacht.

Ich lachte. „Ich denke, daß es andere Wege gibt," sagte ich und löste vorsichtig sein Gewand an den Schultern.

Er hielt ganz still, auch als ich ihm das Gewand vom Körper streifte. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte von seinem Gesicht nach unten. Er war schlank, hatte einen sehnigen gutgebauten Körper und war ganz allgemein sehr attraktiv. Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem Gesicht, und ich stellte fest, daß er errötet war.

Ich trat wieder dichter an ihn heran, legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und küßte ihn, zuerst vorsichtig, dann stürmischer. Er erwiderte meine Küsse nicht, doch seine Lippen öffneten sich unter meinen.

Ich strich mit meinen Händen und meinen Mund über seinen ganzen Körper. Er ließ es geschehen und protestierte auch nicht, als ich ihn zum Diwan zog und ihn dazu brachte, sich dort niederzulegen. Ich streifte mein Gewand ab, und endlich sah ich, wie in ihm Begehren erwachte.

Offenbar schien ihm das jedoch nicht zu behagen, denn er wendete den Kopf zur Seite. Das konnte mich allerdings nicht davon abhalten, weiter seinen Körper zu erforschen.

Es war faszinierend: berührte ich ihn an der einen Stelle, lief ein Zittern durch A-himes' Körper, streichelte ich ihn an einer anderen Stelle, so stöhnte er leise.

Einige Male versuchte er, den Oberkörper zu heben, um auch mich zu streicheln, aber ich drückte ihn jedes Mal zurück auf den Diwan.

„Prinzessin," keuchte er, nachdem ich eine ganze Weile in dieser Weise weitergemacht hatte, „ich... kann mich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten."

„Was für eine charmante Aufforderung!" murmelte ich und beendete meinen Zustand der Jungfräulichkeit. Ich empfand es als ungewöhnliches, aber durchaus nicht unangenehmes Erlebnis.

Schließlich brach ich über ihm zusammen. Eine ganze Weile blieben wir schweigend nebeneinander liegen. „Warum habt Ihr das getan?" brach er nach einer beinahe unendlich langen Zeit das Schweigen.

„Weil ich Erfahrungen sammeln wollte," sagte ich ehrlich. „Und weil ich meine Jungfräulichkeit beenden wollte."

„Dann habt Ihr mich eben also benutzt," murmelte er so, daß ich es trotzdem deutlich verstehen konnte. „Wie all die anderen Male."

„Die anderen Male?" fragte ich irritiert.

„Das erste Mal, als wir miteinander sprachen, habt Ihr mich geküßt, nur weil Aida die Möglichkeit haben sollte, in das Gewölbe zu steigen," erklärte er, ohne mich anzusehen. „Das zweite Mal, nein, das zweite Mal habt Ihr mich ausnahmsweise nicht benutzt, aber das dritte Mal machtet Ihr mich zu Eurem Alibi, als Ihr zwanzig Priester und einen Vorkoster umbrachtet. Das vierte Mal schlepptet Ihr mich in ein Bordell, und jetzt... jetzt habt Ihr meinen Körper benutzt."

„Ja, und es hat Spaß gemacht," sagte ich und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Für einen Moment blickte er mich an, als wüßte er nicht, ob er lachen oder mich schlagen sollte. „Ich hatte gehofft, es wäre etwas anderes als nur ein... Benutzungsverhältnis," erwiderte er. „Stattdessen wird mir erklärt, ich sei dazu mißbraucht worden, Eure unliebsam gewordene Jungfräulichkeit zu beseitigen."

„Bist du sehr verletzt?" wollte ich wissen.

„Ja, aber ich hätte damit rechnen müssen," antwortete er traurig, aber ehrlich. „Ihr seid die Prinzessin von Ägypten, und ich bin nur ein Spielzeug für jemanden wie Euch." Er schluckte. „Hättet Ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich ginge?"

„Warum?"

„Weil ich gerne etwas allein wäre."

„Bitte, wenn du gehen willst," entgegnete ich und sah zu, wie A-himes sich vom Diwan erhob und zu seinen Sachen ging.

Ich beobachtete sehr genau, wie er sich anzog und zur Tür ging. „Wenn du mal wieder Lust hast, das Spielzeug einer Prinzessin zu sein, melde dich," bemerkte ich.

Er drehte sich um. Seine Augen funkelten. „Wenn wir je wieder auf diese Weise zusammenkommen, Prinzessin - und ich weiß, daß das passieren wird - dann spielen wir nach meinen Regeln." Mit einer heftigen Bewegung verließ er meine Gemächer.

Ich sah ihm nach und fühlte mich ein wenig schuldig, ihm so wehgetan zu haben. Verflucht, er war mehr für mich als ein Spielzeug, und ich mochte ihn.

Nun, ja, ich hatte keine Zeit, seine Männlichkeit wieder aufzurichten; das mußte warten, bis ich Teil zwei und drei meiner Rache erledigt hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

Am vereinbarten Tag kam Ramphis in mein Gemach. „Guten Abend, Prinzessin," sagte er, „ich hoffe, Ihr erinnert Euch daran, daß wir eine Verabredung für heute abend haben..."

„Wie könnte ich etwas vergessen, wonach ich mich schon seit langem sehne?" erwiderte ich. Seit mehreren Stunden hatte ich mich auf diese Begegnung vorbereitet. Ich hatte ein Gewand gewählt, das mehr enthüllte als verbarg, dezente Schminke aufgelegt und trug ein wenig Schmuck.

Seit meinem Erlebnis mit A-himes versuchte ich, mich auf Ramphis und meine Rache zu konzentrieren, doch es fiel mir nicht so leicht, wie ich es gehofft hatte. Trotzdem hatte ich mich dazu gebracht, A-himes und die Erinnerung an ihn in einen hinteren Winkel meines Gehirns zu verdrängen. Jetzt gehörte meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Ramphis.

„Wir haben lange auf diesen Moment warten müssen," sagte er. „Ich war nämlich schon an Euch interessiert, bevor Ihr eine erwachsene Frau ward."

„Seid Ihr etwa ein Kinderschänder?" spottete ich und kam auf ihn zu, wie ich es vor einigen Tagen in der gleichen Situation bei einem anderen Mann getan hatte.

„Ihr irrt Euch, wenn Ihr glaubt, ich würde mich vorrangig für Eure körperliche Vorzüge interessieren." Wir standen so dicht zusammen, wie es möglich war, ohne sich zu berühren. „Obwohl diese durchaus der Teil sind, der mich im Moment am meisten an dir interessiert, Amneris."

Während dieser letzten Worte war seine Hand von meinem Haaransatz tiefer gewandert. Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie er mit eisernem Griff mein Kinn umklammerte und in die Höhe zwang. Seine Lippen nahmen meine in Besitz. Sein Kuß war ein wenig brutal, es lag keine Spur von Zärtlichkeit in ihm, aber trotzdem war er sehr erregend. Für die Dauer unseres ersten Kusses kämpften wir beinahe miteinander.

Nach einer Weile gab er meinen Mund frei, hielt mich jedoch noch immer dicht an mich gepreßt. Ich hatte zwar gewußt, daß ich auf ihn reagierte, aber nicht, daß ich es so intensiv tun würde. Stimmte bei mir etwas nicht, daß mich die Berührungen eines Mannes, den ich verabscheute, so erregen konnten?

„Möchtest du, daß ich aufhöre?" fragte er, den Mund dicht an meinem Ohr.

„Wenn du das tust, bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich um," stöhnte ich.

„Das kann ich wohl kaum riskieren, wo ich noch soviel mit dir vorhabe," Er zog meine Hüften an die seinen.

„Oh, das merke ich," erwiderte ich und schon ihm sein Gewand von den Schultern. Wie ich es schon bei A-himes getan hatte, ließ ich meine Hände und Lippen über seinen Körper gleiten. Dann nahm ich seine Hand und zog ihn zum Diwan. Es war ein anderer als der, auf dem ich meine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte. Ich hatte ihn auswechseln lassen.

Vorsichtig drückte ich ihn auf den Diwan. Sehr interessiert sah er zu, wie ich mich meines Gewandes entledigte. Ich wollte genauso fortfahren, wie ich es vor einigen Tagen bei A-himes getan hatte, doch kaum hatte ich ein Bein auf den Diwan gesetzt, packte mich Ramphis, drehte mich unter sich und hielt mich fest.

„Ich bin etwas anderes als eine dieser männlichen Huren. Mit mir spielt man nicht herum," sagte er gefährlich leise. „Hast du mich verstanden, Prinzessin?"

„Du hast ja laut genug gesprochen," gab ich zurück. „Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, dich für eine Hure zu halten? Ich dachte, du seiest ein Priester." Es fiel mir nicht leicht, diesen lockeren Ton beizubehalten, aber es gelang.

Ramphis lachte. „Weißt du, warum ich dich so mag? Du hast verdammt viel im Kopf und läßt dir nicht einmal von mir etwas bieten. Wir passen zusammen." Er küßte mich erneut und begann, mich zu lieben.

Es war großartig; ich hatte nicht gewußt, daß es so gut sein konnte. Ich reagierte auf ihn, als seien wir füreinander gemacht.

„Amneris," sagte Ramphis später und strich mir durchs Haar, „du bist eine ideale Geliebte, mir ebenbürtig, klug, attraktiv und fürs Vergnügen geradezu geboren."

„Oh, ein Lob vom Meister," spottete ich amüsiert.

„Ich vergaß in meiner Aufzählung ‚scharfzüngig'." Ramphis wirkte entspannter, als ich ihn je zuvor erlebt hatte. „Einen Kritikpunkt habe ich allerdings doch."

„Welchen?" Ich setzte mich ein wenig auf.

„Es gefällt mir nicht, daß du mit diesem einfachen Soldaten herumspielst. Er ist deiner nicht würdig."

„Du hast recht," erwiderte ich und fühlte mich schuldig, daß ich A-himes verleugnete. „Aber irgendwie mußte ich ja meine Bedürfnisse stillen."

„Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich," sagte er lächelnd und strich mit der Hand über meinen Schenkel. „Wir nehmen uns, was wir wollen."

„Ja, da hast du recht, Priester." Meine Lippen glitten über seine Schultern. „Wir haben beide das gleiche Ziel."

„Ach, ja?" fragte er. „Welches?"

„Du weißt, daß wir beide nach Macht streben."

„Du strebst nach Macht, ich habe sie schon," verbesserte er mich.

„Du magst Macht haben, aber nicht die entsprechende Position," erklärte ich ihm.

„Was willst du mir vorschlagen?" Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf.

„Ich habe einen legitimen Thronanspruch, und ich habe keine Lust dazu, noch länger auf die Durchsetzung dieses Anspruchs zu warten."

„Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen, aber was geht mich das an?"

„Sie werden mir kaum die Regierungsgewalt übertragen, aber höchstwahrscheinlich meinem Mann." Ich beobachtete ihn sehr genau.

„Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, willst du deinen Vater stürzen und mich heiraten."

„Richtig."

„Amneris, er ist dein Vater..." Seine Stimme klang sehr - beinahe zu sehr - vorwurfsvoll und voller Ironie.

„Ein Schwächling, der es nicht verdient, den Titel Pharao zu tragen," entgegnete ich. „Ich verachte ihn."

„Es gefällt mir, daß du dich nicht von Familienbanden abhalten läßt," sagte Ramphis. „Und du willst mich wirklich daran beteiligen?"

„Sicher, ich würde es auch allein schaffen, aber mit dir wird es viel mehr Spaß machen."

„Du bist nicht nur hemmungs-, sondern auch skrupellos." Sein Mund verschloß den meinen wieder. „Das ist für mich eine unwiderstehliche Mischung."

„Das dachte ich mir. Wirst du mir helfen, meinen Vater zu entmachten?" fragte ich und ließ meine Hand in intimere Gegenden seines Körpers vordringen.

„Es wird sicherlich mehr Spaß machen, dich von meinen Ideen zu überzeugen als deinen Vater."

„Dann werde ich dir darauf schon einmal einen Vorgeschmack geben," murmelte ich und zog ihn wieder über mich.

Er war genauso großartig wie beim ersten Mal, und irgendwie wußte ich, daß es immer großartig sein würde. Wir taten es in dieser Nacht noch ein drittes Mal, und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden verließ er mein Gemach.

In der Zeit, in der wir nicht mit dem Körper des anderen beschäftigt waren, schmiedeten wir Pläne für unsere kleine Palastrevolution. Wir wußten, daß noch viel zu tun war, aber wir waren fest entschlossen, nach einem Monat bereits loszuschlagen.

Nachdem Ramphis mich allein gelassen hatte, schlief ich mich aus. Als ich wieder erwachte, blieb ich noch ein wenig liegen. Bisher war mein Plan ein so vollständiger Erfolg gewesen, daß ich es kaum glauben konnte.

Eine Komplikation hatte sich allerdings ergeben: Sie hieß A-himes. Ramphis hatte mich eindeutig gewarnt; er würde sich nicht gefallen lassen, einen einfachen Soldaten als Rivalen ansehen zu müssen. Was aber viel schlimmer war, dessen war ich mir sehr bewußt, war die Tatsache, daß auch A-himes sich nicht gefallen lassen würde, von einem anderen Mann, und war es auch der Oberpriester, ausgestochen zu werden. Sollte es zu einer Konfrontation kommen, würde mein kleiner Soldat sicherlich den Kürzeren ziehen, und aus unerfindlichen Gründen wußte ich, daß ich das vermeiden mußte. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit. Er mußte Memphis verlassen.

Ich erhob mich, ließ mich ankleiden und befahl A-himes zu mir. Sein Gesicht wirkte versteinert, als er mein Gemach betrat. „Was ist es diesmal, Prinzessin?" fragte er unfreundlich. „Wollt Ihr wieder spielen?"

„Nenn mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht schon längst an die Krokodile verfüttert habe!" forderte ich ihn auf.

„Vielleicht habt Ihr Euch an meine Unverschämtheiten gewöhnt?"

„Durchaus möglich." Ich lächelte. „Nein, heute habe ich einen ernsthaften Auftrag für dich. Du wirst an die äthiopische Grenze reisen."

„Wie bitte?" Er mußte schlucken. „Ihr schickt mich fort?"

„Nein, ich erteile dir nur einen Auftrag, der dich aus Memphis fortführt," verbesserte ich ihn.

„Aber wieso soll ich an die Grenze? Und warum ausgerechnet ich?"

„Ich vertraue dir, und ich will, daß du, immerhin ein Soldat und ehemaliger Grenzkrieger, die Truppen auf mich schwören läßt."

„Ich soll...," er unterbrach seinen Satz. „Ich denke, ich weiß, was Ihr vorhabt, Prinzessin. Das kann Euch den Kopf kosten."

„Es ist mein Kopf," erwiderte ich.

„Dann laßt mich hierbleiben und Euren Kopf beschützen," bat er.

„Deine Sorge um mich rührt mich" sagte ich und spürte, daß ich ihn eigentlich gar nicht fortschicken wollte, aber es mußte sein, zu seinem eigenen Besten. „Aber hier kannst du mir nichts nützen, dort aber sehr viel."

„Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist," entgegnete er steif und unglücklich klingend.

„Es ist mein Wunsch," sagte ich mit soviel Kälte, wie ich ihm gegenüber aufbringen konnte.

„Gut, dann werde ich mich so bald wie möglich auf den Weg machen." Er verbeugte sich knapp. „Kann ich gehen?"

„Ja, geh nur," murmelte ich und sah zu, wie er zur Tür ging. „A-himes?"

„Ja, Prinzessin?" fragte er verbindlich und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Paß auf dich auf," kam es aus mir heraus. „Ich möchte nicht, daß dir etwas passiert."

„Das möchte ich auch nicht, Prinzessin," erwiderte er, doch sein Gesicht strahlte, als er ging.

XXX

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen schnell. Ramphis und ich zogen diskret Erkundigungen ein, um zu erfahren, wer im Fall unserer Palastrevolution auf unserer Seite stehen würde. Gleichzeitig leisteten wir bei Unentschlossenen Überzeugungsarbeit oder bestachen sie einfach. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der gesamte Palast auf unserer Seite stand, denn mit der laschen Führung meines Vaters waren die wenigsten wirklich einverstanden.

Ramphis und ich waren eigentlich immer zusammen, tagsüber und auch nachts. Ich konnte nicht umhin, seine Zielstrebigkeit und seine Intelligenz zu bewundern, und mir war klar, daß ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als ich beschloß, ihn zu meinem Verbündeten zu machen.

Seine Geliebte zu sein, war kein Problem für mich, im Gegenteil. Er war ein phantastischer Liebhaber, dem es immer wieder gelang, mich zu Höhenflügen zu bringen. Vielleicht hatte er recht, vielleicht waren wir wirklich von gleicher Art. Möglicherweise reagierte ich ja deswegen so intensiv auf ihn.

Trotz der Tatsache, daß wir uns gegenseitig faszinierten, waren weder er noch ich dumm genug, dem anderen zu vertrauen.

Auf den Tag genau einen Monat, nachdem wir das erste Mal eine Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten, begaben sich Ramphis und ich zu meinem Vater. Er empfing uns mit einem erfreuten Lächeln. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum ihr zu mir kommt," sagte er.

„So?" fragte Ramphis. „Weswegen?"

„Ihr wollt mich bitten, eurer Vermählung zuzustimmen." Das Gesicht meines Vaters strahlte wie das eines kleinen Jungen, der an einem Ratespiel teilgenommen und es gewonnen hatte.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß man bereits darüber spricht," erwiderte ich und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, daß Ramphis selbst dieses Gerücht ausgestreut hatte, um zu verhindern, daß ich einen Rückzieher machte.

„Nun, ihr beiden seid ein schönes Paar, sehr passend, trotz des Altersunterschieds," fuhr mein Vater fort.

„Es ist nett, daß Ihr uns Euren Segen geben wollt, Pharao," begann Ramphis, „aber ich denke nicht, daß wir den noch nötig haben."

„Was?" Mein Vater machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

„Wir sind hier, um Euch von der Last des Throns zu befreien, Vater," erklärte ich.

„Aber, Amneris," stammelte er, „du bist doch meine Tochter."

„Richtig, und damit deine natürliche Nachfolgerin. Ich habe keine Lust, noch länger auf die Nachfolge zu warten."

Mein Vater blickte von Ramphis, der sehr sardonisch grinste, zu mir und war mit wenigen Schritten an der Tür. „Wache!" brüllte er.

„Bemüht Euch nicht, alter Freund," klärte ihn Ramphis auf, „die gesamte Palastwache steht auf unserer Seite. Ihr habt verloren."

„Was... was habt ihr mit mir vor?" wollte mein Vater zitternd wissen.

„Sobald Ihr die Macht formell an mich übergeben habt, nichts mehr," antwortete ich.

„Absolut nichts mehr," bestätigte Ramphis, zog seinen Opferdolch aus dem Gürtel, trat hinter meinen Vater und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch.

Mein Vater sank gurgelnd zusammen, und ich schrie auf. „Das war nicht Teil unseres Plans!"

„Nein, war es nicht," gab Ramphis mir recht. Er ging zu meinem Vater, der sich am Boden wand, und aus dessen Körper stoßweise das Blut drang, und drückte ihm den Dolch in die Hand. „Aber so ist es einfach sicherer."

Ich preßte mir die Hand vor den Mund, um mich nicht übergeben zu müssen. Ich hatte meinen Vater nur entmachten wollen, um ihn auf diese Weise für Radames' Tod zu strafen, aber nie im Leben hatte ich in Betracht gezogen, ihn zu töten. Und jetzt mußte ich zusehen, wie er auf diese grauenvolle Weise starb, und konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Es wird aussehen wie ein Selbstmord," hörte ich Ramphis' Stimme von weither. „Wir haben ihm eröffnet, daß er entmachtet ist, daraufhin riß er mir den Dolch aus dem Gürtel und schnitt sich die Kehle durch, um nicht in Schande leben zu müssen."

Mein Vater hatte aufgehört zu zucken, und so ganz langsam riß ich mich zusammen. Mir war bewußt geworden, daß Ramphis es nicht nur getan hatte, um meinen Vater loszuwerden, sondern auch, um mich zu warnen, ihn nicht zu hintergehen. „War es wirklich nötig ?" fragte ich.

„Die Staatsräson fordert manchmal Opfer, meine Liebe," erwiderte Ramphis. „Nun, Pharaonin, gehen wir und teilen deinem Volk mit, daß es jetzt von uns regiert wird."

„Das sollten wir wohl." Es fiel mir sehr schwer, Haltung zu bewahren mit meinem toten Vater zu meinen Füßen. In gewissen Weise war ich daher froh, den Raum verlassen zu können. Auf dem Gang befahl Ramphis der Wache, alle im Palast Anwesenden vor dem Palast zu versammeln.

Dies war die ganze Zeit der springende Punkt unseres Planes gewesen. Wer konnte wissen, ob die wankelmütige Menge den Machtwechsel tatsächlich billigen würde, trotz aller gegenteiliger Beteuerungen, die im Palast gemacht worden waren? Doch jetzt hatten sie eigentlich kaum eine andere Wahl, als mich als Nachfolgerin meines Vaters anzuerkennen. Ich fand den Preis für diese Absicherung abscheulich hoch, aber im Augenblick mußte ich an meine eigene Sicherheit denken. Mir war klar, daß Ramphis nicht eine Sekunde zögern würde, auch mich ins Reich der Toten zu schicken, wenn es dem Erhalt oder dem Ausbau seiner Macht diente.

Wir gingen zum prunkvollen Tor den Palastes, vor dem sich bereits eine riesige Menschenmenge versammelt hatte. „Dein Volk, Pharaonin," hauchte Ramphis mir spöttisch ins Ohr. „Macht es dich nervös?"

„Nein, nicht sehr," log ich. Dann erhob ich meine Stimme. „Vor wenigen Minuten ist der Sohn der Götter, unser geliebter Pharao, mein Vater, ins Reich der Toten übergetreten. Den Göttern hat es gefallen, ihn uns erst zu geben und ihn jetzt zu sich zurückzurufen."

Wieso hat es den Göttern gefallen? fragte ich mich gleichzeitig zynisch. Ramphis hatte es gefallen. Während ich die betretenen, aber durchaus nicht traurigen Gesichter der Menge studierte, beschloß ich, in Zukunft mir meine Verbündeten sorgfältiger auszuwählen.

„Nach den Gesetzen der Götter unseres Landes folgt die direkte Nachfolge durch die Prinzessin Amneris," rief Ramphis aus. „Nach einem Monat der Besinnung wird sie ihren Platz auf dem Thron einnehmen."

Ja, und in diesem Monat mußte ich Ramphis loswerden, denn sobald ich den Thron innehatte, war ich in Lebensgefahr. Denn wenn er auf eine Ehe drängte, und mir etwas geschah, nachdem wir verheiratet waren, war er der Thronerbe. Soetwas wie Verantwortungsgefühl gegenüber meinem Land erwachte in mir. Ramphis mußte von der direkten, absoluten Macht ferngehalten werden, sonst würde er Ägypten zugrunde richten. Es ging also auf einmal um noch mehr als nur um mein Leben.

Der pflichtschuldige Jubel, den die Menge ausstieß, brachte mich in die Realität zurück. Ich hatte jetzt eine Aufgabe, die ich eigentlich nicht gewollt hatte, die mir meine Rachepläne jedoch beschert hatten.

XXX

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen mit der Abholung der Leiche meines Vaters, um sie für die Einbalsamierung vorzubereiten. Einige Entscheidungen mußten sofort getroffen werden, und man kam damit auch tatsächlich zu mir. Das zeigte mir, daß man nicht allzusehr mit meiner Thronfolge haderte.

Nachdem ich das erledigt hatte, fand ich endlich Zeit, in den Tempel des Ptah hinüberzugehen. Je näher ich Radames' Grab kam, desto langsamer wurden meine Schritte. Doch irgendwann kam ich doch dort an. Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich hierher kam, setzte ich mich auf die Grabplatte.

„Das war Teil zwei," sagte ich leise in die Stille hinein. „Es ist nicht nach Plan gegangen, Radames, der Preis war hoch, zu hoch vielleicht. Ich weiß, daß du nicht gewollt hättest, daß ich die Schuld am Tod meines Vaters trage, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht verhindern." Meine Hand strich über die Platte. „Es ist jetzt Zeit für Teil drei. Und diesmal, diesmal werde ich dafür sorgen, daß das passiert, was ich plane."

Ich stand auf und ging in den eigentlichen Tempelraum zurück. Er war leer. Auf dem Altar lag ein Opferdolch. Ich griff danach und steckte ihn ein. Dann ging ich hinüber in Ramphis' Gemächer. An dem großen Diwan kniete ich nieder, holte den Dolch wieder hervor und band ihn mit meinem Haarband innen an das Bein des Diwans.

Noch während ich vor dem Diwan kniete, hörte ich von draußen Schritte. Es gelang mir gerade eben noch, mich auf dem Diwan auszustrecken, als Ramphis eintrat.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte er gereizt.

„Auf dich warten," erwiderte ich ruhig. „Ich wollte mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen, ohne diese ganze Versammlung von Schreibern, Priestern und Ratgebern."

„Ich nehme an, es geht um den Tod deines Vaters." Er blickte mich kühl an.

„Es war auf keinen Fall notwendig," sagte ich.

„Nein, aber sicherer." Er kam langsam auf mich zu. „Du solltest so allmählich lernen, kleine Amneris, daß man sich in der Politik nicht von Sentimentalitäten aufhalten lassen darf."

„Das habe ich längst gelernt. Trotzdem wünsche ich nicht, daß du weiterhin eigenmächtig soetwas tust, ohne es mit mir vorher zu besprechen," entgegnete ich in befehlendem Tonfall. „Ich möchte wissen, wen ich der Staatsräson opfern muß."

„Du wirst eine große Pharaonin werden, wenn du schon jetzt so sprichst," sagte er mit widerwilliger Bewunderung. „Wann wirst du es offiziell machen?"

„Was? Meine Thronbesteigung?" stellte ich mich dumm.

„Nein, Amneris, die ist schon offiziell." Ein wenig ärgerlich blickte er mich an. „Ich meine unsere Vermählung."

„Gib mir Zeit," bat ich. „So kurz nach dem Tod meines Vaters... Das könnte Aufruhr bei den Unzufriedenen verursachen."

„Ich werde nicht warten, bis du auf dem Thron sitzt, meine Liebe," widersprach er. „Dann könntest du in die Versuchung kommen, mich zu beseitigen, um allein herrschen zu können."

„Wie kommst du auf eine solche Idee?" fragte ich, mich dabei sehr unbehaglich fühlend.

„Ich sagte dir bereits einmal, daß wir uns sehr ähnlich sind," antwortete er. „Ich täte dasselbe. Also, wann wirst du meine Frau?"

„Gib mir drei Wochen Zeit," sagte ich nach kurzem Nachdenken.

„Die sollst du haben." Er ging vor dem Diwan in die Knie. „Und bis dahin..." Er küßte mich.

Es war absolut irrsinnig. Da mußte ich um mein Leben fürchten und reagierte noch immer in dieser unglaublichen Weise auf Ramphis. Er war der Mörder meines Vaters, und ich genoß seine Berührungen, wie ich es die ganze Zeit zuvor auch schon getan hatte. Vielleicht tat ich es, weil ich wußte, daß ich ihn nicht mehr lange bei mir haben würde, vielleicht aber auch nur, weil irgendetwas bei mir nicht stimmte.

Was es auch war, ich ergab mich ihm und verbrachte die Nacht in seinen Gemächern.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich mit einem gemischten Gefühl. Körperlich fühlte ich mich unbeschreiblich gut, mein Geist jedoch hielt mir Vorträge über vernünftiges, angemessenes Benehmen. Ich beschloß, mich in mein Bad zu begeben, um dort Körper und Geist ein wenig zu vereinheitlichen.

Ich war gerade eine Viertelstunde im lauwarmen Wasser, da konnte ich hören, wie meine Sklavin jemandem draußen erklärte: „Ihr könnte jetzt nicht dort hinein." Die Antwort konnte ich nicht verstehen, doch dann hörte ich wieder die Stimme meiner Sklavin. „Sie wird Euch töten lassen, wenn Ihr dort hineingeht."

Diesmal verstand ich die Antwort einer mir sehr vertrauten Stimme. „Ich bin ein sehr mutiger Mann." Mein Blick lag auf der Tür, und ich hoffte, daß dort eine bestimmte Person auftauchen würde und fürchtete es gleichzeitig.

Hoffnung und Befürchtung bewahrheiteten sich. Im Türrahmen stand A-himes und sah mich an. Ich gab meiner Sklavin einen Wink, damit sie uns allein ließ. „Deine Manieren sind an der Grenze nicht einen Funken besser geworden," begrüßte ich ihn.

„Muß ich meine Manieren, die für eine Prinzessin ausgereicht haben, für die zukünftige Pharaonin ändern?" fragte er.

„Oh, du weißt es also schon."

„Ja, und ich weiß noch mehr." Zum ersten Mal bemerkte ich, daß er ausgesprochen wütend war. „Ich weiß auch, daß Ihr Euch inzwischen auf eine politische und persönliche... Allianz mit Ramphis eingelassen habt."

„Die Neuigkeiten scheinen schnell zu reisen," meinte ich nervös.

„Solche Neuigkeiten bestimmt." Er beobachtete, wie ich mich im Wasser bewegte. „Wieso habt Ihr das getan?" brach es aus ihm heraus. „Er hat Radames umgebracht und, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, auch Euren Vater."

„Ja, ich weiß." Ich rekelte mich unter Wasser. Es erregte mich, wie er mich betrachtete. „Es hat Gründe, die ich dir nicht sagen kann."

„Ja, weil Ihr Euch gerne mit Priestern vergnügt. Er hat Euch eingewickelt," fuhr er mich an.

„Das hat er keineswegs." Warum fühlte ich mich nur dazu gezwungen, mich ihm gegenüber zu rechtfertigen? Er war nur ein kleiner, einfacher Soldat.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ihr seid wahrscheinlich sehenden Auges seine Geliebte und Komplizin geworden," sagte er bitter.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest mir nur ein bißchen vertrauen, A-himes," erwiderte ich leise.

„Welchen Grund hätte ich dazu?" fragte er. „Euer Verhalten gibt mir jedenfalls keinen. Ihr schickt mich an die Grenze, um die Truppen dort auf Euch einzuschwören, und hinterher stelle ich fest, daß Ihr revoltiert habt, daß ich also Beihilfe zum Putsch geleistet habe. Ihr hättet es mir sagen können."

„Das hätte ich vielleicht wirklich tun sollen," gab ich zu.

„Und dann komme ich zurück und stelle fest, daß Ihr Euch in die Arme dieses schmierigen Priesters geworfen habt," fuhr er fort.

„Wenn du dein hübsches Köpfchen ein bißchen anstrengen würdest, wäre dir aufgefallen, daß ich dich die Truppen nur auf mich einschwören ließ," erklärte ich in ruhigem Ton.

Er starrte mich an, als würde ihm das erst jetzt klar. „Ihr habt gar nicht vor, die Macht mit Ramphis zu teilen!"

„Da hast du wohl recht." Ich lächelte ein wenig geheimnisvoll. „Warte vier Tage, und du wirst sehen, was ich vorhabe."

„Das wird mir sehr schwer fallen." Nun mußte auch er lächeln.

„Geduld, A-himes, Geduld." Ich ließ mich ein wenig an die Oberfläche treiben, so daß er noch mehr von mir sehen konnte.

„Geduld war noch nie meine starke Seite," murmelte er ein wenig heiser.

„Ich weiß, aber ein wenig mußt du dich schon darin üben, mein Lieber."

„Es wird mir schwerfallen."

„Vier Tage, dann wirst auch du verstehen, warum ich Ramphis in meinem Bett habe."

„Es gefällt mir überhaupt nicht zu wissen, daß Ihr und er...," Er stockte. Es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen.

„Du hast kein Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein," erinnerte ich ihn nicht unfreundlich.

„Vielleicht ist genau das mein Problem." Er zog eine Grimasse. „Darf ich gehen?"

„Wenn du willst." Meine Bewegung im Wasser verursachte einige Wellen.

A-himes wandte sich ab. „Ob ich gehen will, ist nicht von Belang," sagte er fast unhörbar. „Es ist nur so verdammt schwer, die Tochter der Pharaonen zu lieben."

Ich erstarrte. „Liebe?" fragte ich mit sehr trockenem Mund.

Er wandte mir noch immer den Rücken zu. „Ich habe geglaubt, Ihr wüßtet es." Fast lautlos stieg ich aus dem Wasser, während er weitersprach. „Weshalb sonst habe ich mich von Euch demütigen lassen, alles getan, was Ihr von mir verlangt habt, und sei es auch noch so unsinnig?"

Ich war hinter ihn getreten. Um meinen Körper hatte ich ein großes Tuch geschlungen. „Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht," flüsterte ich sehr dicht hinter ihm.

Er fuhr herum und blickte mich an.

„Wenn... wenn du dir etwas wünschen könntest, was ich tun sollte, was wäre es?" sprach ich unsicher weiter.

„Ich würde mir wünschen, daß Ihr nur einmal im Leben vergessen würdet, welche Stellung Ihr habt und einfach nur eine Frau seid," antwortete er inbrünstig.

Ich begann, ein Kribbeln zu verspüren, irgendwo tief in meinen Magen. Auf meiner Schulter schien ein Dämon zu sitzen und mir zuzuraunen: „Erfülle ihm seinen Wunsch. Es ist doch auch deiner." Es war zu verlockend, ich konnte nicht anders. „Wenn du in vier Tagen abends zu mir kommst, gehört dir die folgende Nacht," stieß ich hervor. „Für eine Nacht werde ich vergessen, wer ich bin."

„Das würdet Ihr wirklich tun?" fragte er ungläubig, aber mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Genügt dies, um deine Skepsis zu zerstreuen?" fragte ich und küßte ihn auf den Mund.

Statt einer Entgegnung erwiderte er lieber meinen Kuß, was er so heftig tat, daß ich gar nicht anders konnte, als ihm meine Arme um den Nacken zu schlingen. Leider vergaß ich, daß das Tuch, welches ich mir um den Körper gebunden hatte, nur sehr locker saß, und jetzt, wo ich es nicht mehr festhielt, einfach zu Boden fiel.

A-himes schien das sehr zu begrüßen, denn er zog mich noch enger in seine Umarmung hinein. Er preßte mich so fest gegen seinen Körper, daß ich glaubte, jeden seiner Muskeln einzeln spüren zu können.

Erst als seine Hände von meinem Rücken aus auf Wanderschaft gingen, kam ich wieder zu Bewußtsein. Ich wartete ab, bis er meinen Mund für einen Moment freigab, und keuchte: „Wir müssen damit aufhören."

„Oh, ist sich die göttergleiche Pharaonin klargeworden, wen sie da geküßt hat?" Er ließ mich abrupt los.

„Unsinn." fauchte ich ihn an. „Ich habe dich schon früher geküßt, ohne das je zu vergessen. Ich will dich nur nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„In Gefahr?" fragte er irritiert.

„Ramphis hat gedroht, dir etwas anzutun, wenn ich weiter mit dir...," beinahe hätte ich „herumspiele" gesagt, doch es gelang mir gerade noch, dieses Wort herunterzuschlucken, „... meine Zeit verbringe."

„Was für eine Ehre, einen so mächtigen Feind zu haben," sagte er spöttisch.

„Ich möchte nicht, daß er seine Drohung wahrmacht," erklärte ich. „Daher solltest du meine Gegenwart meiden, bis zu diesem Abend in vier Tagen."

„Wenn Ihr es wollt," sagte er unsicher. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall kommen und mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch an der Tür blieb er noch einen Moment stehen. „Vielleicht wißt Ihr es nicht, aber ich weiß durchaus, warum Ihr mich schützt." Mit diesen Worten verließ er meinen Baderaum.

Ich blieb dort stehen, wo er mich verlassen hatte, und außer dem Aufheben meines Tuchs machte ich keine Bewegung. Mein Herz klopfte lautstark, und mein Gehirn wurde sich langsam dessen bewußt, was A-himes gemeint hatte.

Es war schon richtig, meine Nachsicht mit seinen Unverschämtheiten, meine Reaktion auf seine Berührungen, das große Vertrauen, das ich fast von Anfang an zu ihm gehabt hatte, das alles ließ nur einen Schluß zu. Daß mir dieser Schluß nicht gerade gefiel, änderte nichts daran, daß ich ihn ziehen mußte.

XXX

An diesem Tag versuchte ich mühsam, mich auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, aber das fiel mir sehr schwer. Trotzdem wagte ich nicht, die Arbeit einfach zu beenden oder an Ramphis zu delegieren. Ich durfte ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, so wenig traute ich ihm. Wer konnte schon ahnen, ob er nicht schon jetzt Vorkehrungen traf, um mich aus dem Amt zu drängen? Er war schließlich sehr erfahren im Ränke schmieden, wie ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Ich wich an diesem Tag einen Moment von seiner Seite, und als er mich am Abend zu meinen Gemächern begleitete und Anstalten machte, die Nacht dort zu verbringen, erhob ich keine Einwände. Ich hätte zwar am liebsten diesen Abend genutzt, um Ramphis loszuwerden, aber der Dolch war in seinen Gemächern, und es mußte auch aus anderen Gründen dort geschehen. Ich wollte schließlich nicht, daß der Verdacht auf mich fiel. Hätte ich jedoch darauf bestanden, daß wir in den Tempel wechselten, wäre er bestimmt aufmerksam geworden.

Also verbrachten wir die Nacht gemeinsam in meinem Gemach, und auch wenn ich am nächsten Morgen einen schalen Geschmack im Mund verspürte, konnte ich es nicht bedauern.

Auch die nächsten beiden Nächte verliefen in dieser Art. Wir landeten beide Male in meinen Gemächern, und ich konnte nicht umhin, seine Berührungen genießen zu müssen.

Am Nachmittag des dritten Tages wußte ich, daß mir nur noch eine einzige Möglichkeit blieb, um meinen Plan auszuführen. Am nächsten Abend würde A-himes zu mir kommen, und solange noch nicht alles erledigt war, konnte ich nicht riskieren, mit ihm eine Nacht zu verbringen, was ich ihm jedoch versprochen hatte, und wonach ich mich auch sehr sehnte. Nein, es mußte während dieser letzten Möglichkeit geschehen.

Doch auch dieses Mal geleitete Ramphis mich zu meinen Gemächern. Ich wurde nervös. Hatte er vielleicht den Dolch gefunden und daraus seine Schlüsse gezogen? Dann benahm er sich aber höchst merkwürdig, denn er wirkte, als sei alles ganz normal, während wir unser Abendmahl einnahmen.

Kaum hatten wir aufgegessen, da ergriff ich den letzten Strohhalm, den ich noch hatte. „Ich brauche etwas frische Luft," sagte ich. „Ich finde es so stickig hier."

„Soll ich dich begleiten?" fragte Ramphis.

„Ja, das wäre nett," erwiderte ich, und wenig später gingen wir nebeneinander her durch die kühle Abendluft.

„Habe ich es richtig mitbekommen, daß dein Soldatenspielzeug wieder zurück ist?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Du kümmerst dich anscheinend um jede noch so unwichtige Person," bemerkte ich.

„Nur so wird man selber eine wichtige. Er ist in dein Bad eingedrungen."

„Du scheinst sogar mich zu bespitzeln." Ich bemühte mich, meine Angst um A-himes nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen.

„Ich würde es nicht bespitzeln nennen." Er lächelte so freundlich, wie dies einer Raubkatze vor dem Sprung möglich war. „Eher, daß ich auf dich aufpasse. Du bist noch so jung, daß du leicht Fehler machen könntest."

„Deine Fürsorge ist rührend." Es war ganz und gar nicht einfach, sich seinem Charme zu entziehen, und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich, ob ich, wäre ich männlichen Geschlechts gewesen, so wie er geworden wäre.

„Wenn er dich belästigt, könnte ich schnell dafür sorgen, daß er es nie wieder tut," fuhr Ramphis fort.

„Nein, er belästigt mich nicht," wehrte ich vielleicht einen Tick zu schnell ab. „Ich bin ihm sehr dankbar für gewisse... Dienste, die er mir erwiesen hat."

„Die Art Dienste kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, meine Liebe." Ramphis lachte sehr laut. „Hast du ihn dafür belohnt?"

„Nein, ich habe ihm einfach Befehle gegeben."

Er lachte noch lauter. Dann packte er mich unvermittelt an den Schultern und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. „Es ist besser, wenn beide Partner wissen, was sie tun und darüber selbst bestimmen, nicht wahr?" fragte er heiser.

„Ja," antwortete ich atemlos unter seinem intensiven Blick, von dem ich meine Augen auch dann nicht hätte wenden können, wenn dies meinen Wünschen entsprochen hätte. „Laß uns es gleich noch einmal beweisen, daß es wirklich besser ist." Wir waren nur einen Steinwurf vom Tempel des Ptah entfernt.

„Du hast immer wieder phantastische Ideen." Er zog mich beinahe brutal an sich, um mich zu küssen.

„Nicht hier," brachte ich sehr mühsam hervor, als er mich wieder freigab. „Man könnte uns entdecken, und ich will nicht, daß morgen früh ganz Memphis darüber spricht, was die künftige Pharaonin und der Oberpriester des Nachts an den Ufern des Nils tun."

„Nein, das wäre wirklich nicht gut," gab er zu. „Gehen wir also in meine Gemächer. Bis zum Palast schaffe ich es nämlich nicht mehr, ohne über dich herzufallen." Seine Stimme war derartig rauh, daß ich ihm dies ohne zu zögern glaubte.

„Gut, dann beeilen wir uns." Ich ergriff seine Hand, und gemeinsam liefen wir in den Tempel hinein.

Wir hatten kaum Ramphis' Gemächer betreten, da waren seine Hände bereits auf meinen Körper und setzten ihn in Brand. Wir schafften es gerade noch bis zum Diwan, um dort dann einen Höhenflug der Sinne zu erleben, wie es ihn selbst bei unseren vorherigen stürmischen Begegnungen nicht gegeben hatte.

Ramphis ließ uns nicht viel Zeit, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dann war er erneut über mir, um mich neuerlich zu einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt mitzureißen.

Erst danach blieben wir erschöpft nebeneinander liegen. Kein Wort fiel zwischen uns, und mir wurde schlagartig etwas bewußt. Mir würde etwas fehlen in einer Welt ohne Ramphis, und wäre ich nicht vollkommen sicher gewesen, daß er mich ohne zu zögern töten würde, hätte ich vielleicht sogar auf den letzten Teil meiner Rache verzichtet. Niemals wieder, das war mir klar, würde es einem Mann gelingen, meine körperlichen Bedürfnisse so sehr zu befriedigen und gleichzeitig in mir diesen Zustand der Anspannung hervorzurufen, der mir nicht unbedingt mißfiel.

Meine rechte Hand wanderte vom Diwan nach unten, während die linke ganz ruhig auf Ramphis' Brust liegengeblieben war. Meine rechte Hand tastete am Bein des Diwans entlang. Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl, mein Herz würde stehenbleiben, als ich den Dolch nicht sofort fand, doch dann berührte ich das Haarband. Es fiel mir schwer, es nur mit einer Hand zu lösen, aber es gelang mir sogar, den Dolch aufzufangen, bevor er klirrend auf den Boden fiel.

Meine Rechte umklammerte den Griff, alles an meinem Körper war gespannt und bereit, und trotzdem zögerte ich noch. Irgendetwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen, Ramphis einfach zu töten. Er war in den letzten Wochen so sehr ein Teil meines Lebens geworden, daß ich beinahe das Gefühl hatte, den Plan gefaßt zu haben, ein Stück aus mir selbst herauszuschneiden.

Ich biß die Zähne fest zusammen. Reiß dich zusammen, Amneris, rief ich mich zur Ordnung und richtete mich auf.

„Was hast du vor"?" fragte Ramphis schläfrig. „Du mußt mir noch ein wenig Zeit lassen, bis ich wieder soweit bin."

„Ich kann leider nicht mehr warten, Liebster," erwiderte ich und stieß ihm den Dolch bis zum Heft ins Herz. Mit einem Satz war ich vom Diwan herunter, so daß mein Körper keinen Spritzer des Blutes abbekam, das in Strömen aus der Wunde floß, in der noch immer der Dolch steckte.

In Ramphis' Augen lag weniger ein Entsetzen als vielmehr nur eine grenzenlose Überraschung. „Wie-wieso?" brachte er gurgelnd hervor.

„Mehrere Gründe, mein Lieber," antwortete ich, während sich mein Magen umdrehte. Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, daß es ein so schrecklicher Anblick werden würde. „Mein Vater, Aida, Radames."

„Oh, ihr Götter!" stöhnte er auf. So ganz langsam schien ihm bewußt zu werden, daß alles, was ich in den letzten Monaten getan hatte, dieser Rache gedient hatte. Seine Augen nahmen einen ärgerlichen Ausdruck an. Es mußte ihn auch in diesen letzten Momenten wütend machen, daß er von mir, einer jungen Frau, überrumpelt worden war.

„Du hast mir selbst beigebracht," fuhr ich fort, „daß man niemals die Politik Sentimentalitäten opfern darf."

„Du warst eine gelehrige Schülerin," röchelte er mit ersterbender Stimme. „Zu gelehrig." Er starb. Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer ging er ins Reich der Toten ein.

Ein Zittern lief durch meinen Körper, und ich begann zu weinen. Ich stand mitten in Ramphis' Gemach vor seiner Leiche und vergoß Ströme von Tränen um ihn, den Mörder Radames', meines Vaters und Aidas, um mich selbst und das, was meine Rache aus mir gemacht hatte. Ich war kein träumerisches Mädchen mehr, sondern ein mörderisches, rachsüchtiges, machthungriges, skrupelloses Weib, das mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Monster als mit einer Frau hatte. So sah ich mich in diesem Moment zumindest selbst.

Es dauerte lange, bis ich diese Betäubung abschütteln konnte. Dann griff ich nach meinen Kleidern, zog mich an und warf einen bemerkenswert kaltblütigen Blick durch das Gemach. Ich hatte nichts hinterlassen, was auf meine Anwesenheit hier hindeuten konnte.

Mit festen Schritten verließ ich den Raum und ging hinüber zu Radames' Grab. Dort setzte ich mich nieder. „Das war der dritte Teil, Radames," sagte ich leise. „Damit habe ich meine Rache beendet. Wir sind jetzt beide frei."

Ich versuchte, mir Radames' Gesicht vorzustellen und erschrak. Es gelang mir nicht. Ich wußte nicht mehr, wie er aussah! Ich hatte über meiner Rache vergessen, wen ich eigentlich hatte rächen wollen.

Es hatte mich soviel gekostet, und ich hatte so wenig gewonnen: einen Thron, den ich niemals wirklich gewollt hatte, und statt der Befriedigung meiner Rachegelüste, hatte ich nur ein schales Gefühl erlangt.

Sehr langsam stand ich auf und begab mich in meine Gemächer im Palast. Dort überfiel mich eine so starke Übelkeit, daß ich mich übergeben mußte.

Hinterher fühlte ich mich etwas besser, so als sei ein Teil des mörderischen, rachsüchtigen, machthungrigen, skrupellosen Monsters aus meinem Körper gewichen.

Mühsam schleppte ich mich zu meiner Schlafstatt, ließ mich darauf fallen und schlief zu meiner eigenen Überraschung sofort ein, um eine traumlose Ruhe zu finden.

XXX

Erst um die Mittagszeit des nächsten Tages erwachte ich dadurch, daß mich eine Sklavin etwas schüchtern weckte. „Ja?" fragte ich verschlafen.

„Göttergleiche Pharaonin, Ihr habt so fest geschlafen," stammelte das Mädchen. „Aber vielleicht solltet Ihr lieber aufstehen."

„Was ist denn?" Noch immer war ich nicht so ganz munter.

„Jemand hat den Oberpriester umgebracht."

„Ramphis?" Ich setzte mich auf. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht gehofft, so lange Zeit zu haben, bis man ihn fand.

„Man hat ihm in seinen Gemächern einen Opferdolch ins Herz gestoßen."

„Oh, Ihr Götter!" murmelte ich pflichtschuldrig. „Wer könnte nur etwas so Gräßliches tun?" Ich erhob mich, wechselte mein Gewand und ging hinüber zum Tempel des Ptah.

Eine ganze Reihe von Priestern, Heilern und Sklaven stand im Raum herum. Irgendjemand hatte den Dolch aus seiner Brust herausgezogen, doch Ramphis' tote Augen starrten noch immer anklagend auf mich.

Es fiel mir schwer, meine Nerven zu behalten, aber es gelang mir. „Diese verfluchten Äthiopier!" sagte ich leise.

„Ihr werdet ihnen doch wohl den Krieg erklären," sagte einer der Priester mit Namen L'theok.

„Nein," widersprach ich und traf meine erste wirklich eigene Entscheidung als künftige Pharaonin. „Wir haben in den letzten Jahren schon zuviel Blut vergossen und Gewalt verübt. Wir müssen damit aufhören, sonst bringt dieser Haß uns alle noch um."

„Aber...," begann L'theok.

„Jemand muß den ersten Schritt machen," unterbrach ich ihn und erkannte an seiner Miene, wer mein zukünftiger Gegner sein würde.

Ich verbrachte den Tag damit, das Nötige für Ramphis' Einbalsamierung zu veranlassen, eine erste Nachricht an den äthiopischen König, einen Bruder Aidas, zu formulieren und all die Dokumente zu lesen und die Berater anzuhören, die Ramphis mir vorenthalten hatte. Daß es ausgesprochen viele waren, machte mich sicherer denn je zuvor, daß Ramphis vorgehabt hatte, mich zu töten.

Das Sichten dieser vorenthaltenen Informationen nahm mich lange in Anspruch, so daß ich einer Sklavin befahl, Abendessen für zwei in meine Gemächer zu bringen und A-himes zu bitten, dort auf mich zu warten.

Drei Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang legte ich meine Arbeit endlich beiseite. Ich war ein wenig nervös wegen der Begegnung mit A-himes. Wie würde er reagieren? Würde er die Gelegenheit nutzen, um sich für all die Demütigungen, die ich ihm beigebracht hatte, zu rächen?

Ich betrat mein Gemach und fand dort A-himes vor, der auf einem Kissen sitzend in die Betrachtung der Wandmalereien versunken zu sein schien. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß Ihr tatsächlich selber kommt," sagte er, nachdem er mir einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Ich halte meine Versprechungen für gewöhnlich," erwiderte ich. Wieso war er so kalt und abweisend? Ich war doch gekommen, um einen seiner größten Wünsche zu erfüllen.

„Ich hatte die Palastwache erwartet." Seine Stimme ließ mich frösteln.

„Die Palastwache?" fragte ich verständnislos. „Warum ausgerechnet die?"

„Nun, war es nicht Euer Wunsch, Prinzessin, mir den Mord an Ramphis in die Schuhe zu schieben?" Noch immer sah er mich nicht an. „Vielleicht wollt Ihr mich ja auch erst nach Einlösung Eures Versprechens verhaften lassen?"

„Du hast den Verstand verloren," fuhr ich ihn an. „Ich habe ganz zu Anfang darüber nachgedacht, aber es sehr schnell wieder verworfen. Ramphis ist von einem äthiopischen Attentäter getötet worden."

„Oh, habt Ihr die Seiten gewechselt?" spottete er, und so langsam klärte sich seine umwölkte Stirn wieder auf.

„Die Alternative, nur als Ägypterin zu denken, hätte einen erneuten Krieg mit Äthiopien bedeuten können," antwortete ich.

„Ja, Ihr seid eine sehr klug Frau." Er nickte nachdenklich. „Ihr werdet eine große Pharaonin, aber für heute nacht hat das keine Bedeutung."

„Nein." Mein Mund fühlte sich sehr trocken an. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll."

Diese demütige Haltung schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Er war sich durchaus bewußt, daß ich mein Versprechen halten würde, und das beinhaltete auch, daß ich bereit war, alles zu tun, was er verlangte. Ganz offensichtlich war das jedoch nicht, wie er mich haben wollte. „Wir sollten erst einmal essen, Prinzessin," sagte er, nachdem er mich eine Weile schweigend angesehen hatte. „Ihr hattet einen langen Tag und dürftet Hunger haben."

Ich lächelte ihn unsicher an. Irgendwo hatte ich einen Teil meiner geistigen Kraft verloren. Ich griff nach einigen der Speisen, doch A-himes hielt meine Hand fest, drückte einen Kuß hinauf und brachte ich dazu, mich zu setzen.

Dann nahm er eine der Schüsseln, kniete sich neben mich und fütterte mich sehr langsam. Es war eine so unglaublich liebevolle und zärtliche Geste, daß ich förmlich spürte, wie in mir etwas aufzublühen schien. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als käme ein Teil des verträumten Mädchen, das ich noch vor einem Jahr gewesen war, wieder aus irgendeinem Winkel meines Selbst hervor.

Kein Wort fiel zwischen uns, bis ich satt war, doch die ganze Zeit über hielt sein Blick den meinen fest.

Als ich fertiggegessen hatte, stellte ich fest, daß an meinem linken Mundwinkel ein Rest hängengeblieben war. Ich wollte ihn abwischen, doch A-himes hinderte mich daran, indem er ihn fortküßte. Dieser eine Kuß schien ihm jedoch nicht zu genügen. Er küßte mich immer wieder, und von Mal zu Mal wurden seine Küsse leidenschaftlicher, bis ich gar nicht mehr anders konnte, als zu reagieren. Meine Arme legten sich wie von selbst um seinen Nacken.

Darauf schien er nur gewartet zu haben, denn mit einer einzigen Bewegung hob er mich hoch und trug mich zu meiner Schlafstatt. Dort stellte er mich auf die Füße und blickte mich an, während seine Hände dabei waren, mein an den Schultern zusammengehaltenes Gewand zu lösen. Es fiel zu Boden. Seine Blicke wanderten von meinem Gesicht tiefer, während seine Hände noch immer auf meinen Schultern lagen.

Für einen Moment befürchtete ich, daß er diese Gelegenheit nutzen würde, indem er mich einfach mit Gewalt nahm, aber nichts dergleichen.

„Ihr seid ja vollkommen verspannt, Prinzessin," sagte er leise, mit seinen Fingern meine Schultern erforschend. „Legt Euch auf den Bauch."

Ich leistete seiner Anweisung Folge. Kaum lag ich, da spürte ich, wie seine Hände vorsichtig meine Schultern zu massieren begannen. Es tat mir sehr gut, und so nach und nach entspannte ich mich und überließ mich seinen Händen, die bald darauf immer kühner wurden. Seine Lippen gesellte sich nach einer Weile zu ihnen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit drehte er mich sanft auf den Rücken.

Seine Augen leuchteten im Halbdunkel des Raumes. Er wendete keinen Moment die Augen von mir, als er sich seiner Kleider entledigte. Dann war er wieder neben mir, und seine Hände und Lippen ließen mich alles vergessen.

Irgendwann rollte er sich dann über mich. „Ihr seid wunderbar, Prinzessin," murmelte er.

„Ich will hören, wie du meinen Namen sagst," verlangte ich.

„Prinzessin, ich...," versuchte er abzuwehren. „Das wäre vermessen." Sein Widerspruch hatte etwas Lächerliches, da seine Hände meinen Körper gerade ein Stückchen angehoben hatten, damit meine Hüften den seinen entgegenkommen konnten.

"Bitte, sag meinen Namen," stöhnte ich.

Er flüsterte ihn mir kaum hörbar ins Ohr und wiederholte ihn immer lauter, bis er ihn an unserem Höhepunkt schrie...

XXX

Ich betrachtete den neben mir schlafenden Mann. A-himes wirkte sehr jungenhaft, wie er so dalag, die eine Hand leicht auf meiner Taille liegend, die andere neben sich ruhend.

Seit wenigen Minuten wußte ich, daß ich etwas erlebt hatte, was mir fremdartig und bedrohlich, aber gleichzeitig wundervoll erschien. Gegenüber Radames hatte ich soetwas wie träumerische Verliebtheit empfunden, mit Ramphis hatte mich eine leidenschaftliche Haßliebe verbunden, aber dies jetzt, das war neu.

Ich vertraute A-himes mehr, als ich je zuvor einem anderen Menschen vertraut hatte, er fehlte mir, wenn er nicht in meiner Nähe war, ja, ich konnte es nicht mehr leugnen: Ich liebte ihn mindestens so sehr, wie er mir in der letzten Nacht immer wieder gesagt hatte, er es tat.

Es war keine angenehme Erkenntnis, feststellen zu müssen, daß ich mich in einen einfachen Soldaten verliebt hatte, der mir durch seine Respektlosigkeit gegenüber meinem Rang, durch seine stille Mitwisserschaft an meiner Rache so teuer geworden war, daß ich nicht wußte, was ich täte, wenn ich ihn verlieren würde. Ich war die Tochter der Pharaonen, ich würde den Thron von Ägypten besteigen - und ich liebte einen einfachen Soldaten meiner Palastwache. Die Götter hatten wirklich Sinn für Humor.

Mein Zeigefinger zeichnete liebevoll die Linie seiner Lippen nach, und da er lächelte, mußte er ebenfalls wach sein. Kurz darauf schlug er die Augen auf und blickte mich unergründlich an. Gleichzeitig konnte ich ein wenig Sorge in diesem Blick erkennen.

„Ich habe niemals geglaubt, daß es so genußvoll sein könnte, ein Versprechen einzulösen," sagte ich leise und strich mit der anderen Hand über seine vernarbte Pfeilwunde am Oberschenkel.

„Ich muß gestehen, daß ich fast erwartet habe, mit einem Messer in der Brust aufzuwachen," erwiderte er. „Schließlich habt Ihr Ramphis auf diese Weise getötet, vermute ich."

„Dann bist du wirklich ein sehr mutiger Mann," meinte ich mit einem Lächeln. „Ich sollte dich deswegen zum Kommandanten meiner Palastwache machen."

„Tut das nicht," bat er und setzte sich abrupt auf. „Man würde mich nur den ‚Kommandanten des Schlafgemachs' nennen, und das würde ich nicht ertragen."

„Du solltest dich hüten, mir je wieder übergroßen Stolz vorzuwerfen," spöttelte ich.

„Prinzessin, ich...," begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Mein Name klang aus deinem Mund viel besser als dieses ewige ‚Prinzessin'."

Er errötete vor Verlegenheit. „Ich fürchte, ich bin sehr laut gewesen."

„Mir hat es gefallen. Ich mag keine Stille dabei," fügte ich noch hinzu und hätte mir im nächsten Moment fast die Zunge abgebissen. Mußte ich ihn denn unbedingt daran erinnern, daß ich inzwischen das war, was man eine recht erfahrene Frau nannte?

Prompt verzog er sein Gesicht auch wieder. „War Ramphis still?" wollte er mit einem aggressiven Unterton wissen.

„Nachdem ich ihn umgebracht hatte, schon," zog ich das Ganze ins Lächerliche.

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr mich doch auch zum Schweigen bringen," murmelte er, offenbar ein wenig peinlich berührt von seinem Eifersuchtsanfall. „Ich weiß zuviel und könnte Eure Position gefährden."

„Wahrscheinlich wäre es wirklich das Klügste," stimmte ich ihm zu. „Aber ich brächte es nicht übers Herz, dir in irgendeiner Weise weh zu tun."

Sein Blick war ungläubig, doch er wandelte sich schnell zu freudiger Erregung.

„Außerdem," fuhr ich fort, „würde mich eine solche Tat des großen Vergnügens berauben, mit dir zusammenzusein."

„Prinzessin! Amneris!" verbesserte er sich und riß mich in seine Arme. „Dann ist es also wahr, was ich mir immer erträumt habe? Daß Ihr mich... liebt?" fragte er das letzte Wort nur flüsternd, seinen Mund dicht vor meinen Lippen.

Ich zögerte einen Moment. Gab es ihm nicht vielleicht zuviel Macht über mich, wenn er es wußte? Jetzt war es gleichgültig, entschloß ich mich im selben Moment. Sollte es mir doch schaden, aber ich mußte es ihm einfach sagen, sonst würde ich platzen.

Ich sah ihm tief in die braunen Augen und nickte langsam.

XXX

Das war die Geschichte meiner Rache. Morgen werde ich offiziell den Thron von Ägypten besteigen, der mir bei all diesen Ereignissen beinahe zufällig in die Hände fiel, ohne daß ich es je geplant hätte.

Man scheint ganz zufrieden damit zu sein, wie ich das Land regiere. Meine Verhandlungen mit Äthiopien gehen voran, so daß wir wohl bald einen formellen Frieden schließen können.

A-himes habe ich zu meinem persönlichen Leibwächter ernannt, obwohl ich gestehen muß, daß er meinen Leib nicht nur bewacht, sondern auch ganz andere phantastische Dinge damit anstellt. Er ist in dieser Beziehung wirklich begabt.

Er ist immer in meiner Nähe, wenn ich ihn brauche, doch er mischt sich niemals in meine Staatsangelegenheiten ein. Es interessiert ihn zwar, was ich tue, aber er versucht nicht, Einfluß darauf zu nehmen, was ich ihm hoch anrechne. Jeder andere Mann hätte versucht, Vorteile aus seiner Position zu schlagen, doch er nicht.

Er hat es mir nicht einmal gestattet, ihm einen höheren Rang zu verleihen, denn er möchte, daß ich ihn als das nehme, als das ich ihn lieben gelernt habe. Als einfachen Soldaten.

Morgen ist es also soweit, daß ich vor den Augen der ganzen Welt meinen Thron besteigen werde. Auch wenn ich dies niemals geplant hatte, werde ich es natürlich nach den offiziellen Feierlichkeiten mit meinem einfachen Soldaten feiern.

Ich muß gestehen, daß ich, da ich mir ja nun auch schon über die Thronnachfolge Gedanken machen muß, mir bereits überlegt habe, ob ich zur Feier des Tages nicht das Mittel, das ich von der Frau in dem Bordell erhielt, absetzen sollte...


End file.
